Naruto:The Juubigan
by NarutoxKyuubi
Summary: Naruto has a Doujutsu that no one knew about the Juubigan. Will Naruto turn his back on the leaf village or will he help them in his darkest hour.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto awakens the doujutsu of the Juubi called the Juubigan. Will Naruto grow up to hate the villagers or will protect then with two red eyes beauty. Sorry I suck at summaries Rated T/M pairing NarutoxKurenia xfemale Kyuubi. All of the chapter will be long like two thousand words long You can help choose the other pairing there will be four people who will love Naruto I already have Kurenia and Fem kyuubi so message me for more pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Juubigan

Reviews: Luc1v3r Naruto will not be a godlike person with the Juubigan no one is very powerful like pain he said he was a god but died in the canon. No one can be godlike in Naruto everyone loses once in a while even with their precious people.

I will be using the English version of jutsu except the ones I knows and I suck at writing lemon so if you are expecting so lemons then you are going to have to wait I never wrote a lemon before**. GO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE FOR THE PAIRINGS  
THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO GIVE ME A BREAK WITH THE WRITING**

"HI" regular talking

Jutsus

"**Hi" kyuubi/summons talking**

"**Hi" flashback**

**A/N means author notes**

'_Wow' thoughts_

Me: So are you ready Naruto.

Naruto: Yes Naruto is ready because Naruto is a good boy.

Me: Well then on with the story.

Naruto: Can you pass the popcorn?

Me: Shhhhh

Naruto: But I want popcorn

Me: Shhhhh

Naruto: Fine *Pouts*

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 1: The Awakening

In the village hidden in the leaves or better known as konohagakure everything was quiet. "Get the demon", said one of the villagers. "Monster" "let's finish what the yondaime hokage started" was the saying of the villagers chasing a little boy of five years old in an alley with a dead-end his name none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had golden blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. He had a very angular face like his mother; his eyes also had bluish color in them**. *A/N I don't think people will want me to do the torture scene but if you do then review that you do I'll do a flashback of it.* **

***With Naruto***

After running for what seem like forever Naruto ran into an alley without looking thinking he lost them but that idea was quickly shut down when they saw him hit a fence. The villagers kept coming closer and closer with bats, kitchen knife etc. And started beating Naruto first the peeled his skin off then the villagers put salt all over the wounds and the broke his pelvis and legs so he won't escape then a shinobi came started using the hand signs of a fire jutsu but before he could his head came off along with everybody else. The person who killed them was none other than Kurenai Yuhi. She doesn't care that she just had her first kill on a couple of civilians but they was torturing a kid so she just had to do it Who started to pick up Naruto and started running towards the hospital.

***Mindscape***

Naruto wakes up to find himself in a sewer. "Great they through me in a sewer" said Naruto. Naruto starts to walk around trying to find his way out but starts to hear sobbing coming from the end of the hallway so being the kid that he is, he goes and checks it out.

After walking for about five minutes Naruto comes across a giant cage with the kanji for seal on it.

"Hello anyone there", said Naruto. The sobbing became louder with each step Naruto took until Naruto saw a girl about the age of 13 with C cup breasts and a big bust; she had two fox ears on the top of her head with nine fox tail swinging behind her.

"Are you ok miss", Naruto said. **"I'm sorry ….. I'm sorry ….. I'm sorry everyone hates you because of me"** she said in between the sobs .Naruto looks at her and sits down and says explain please. So the girl starts to explain what happened how a man with a swirling mask put her in a genjutsu and controlled her and made her accidently kill his parents. "It's not really your fault you said you put in a genjutsu so it really isn't your fault and there is nothing to worry about", said Naruto.

"**Naruto-kun I'm going to tell you who your parents were", said kyuubi**

"Ok kyuubi-Chan", said Naruto

"**Your mother name was Kushina Uzumaki –Uchiha .Her dad was Madara Uchiha who married an Uzumaki when she found him after the fight at valley of the end. When your mother was ten years old she was brought to Konoha to be the second jailor of the Kyuubi which is me. Your father was Minato Namikaze-Senju the Yondaime Hokage. **. She spat at the Yondaime Hokage names like it was venom**. He was a real jackass towards your mother he would hit her a lot and was forced to marry your father he even raped a couple of times. Minato was the son of Tsunade Senju. Tsunade is the granddaughter of the Shodia Hokage Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki and the grandniece of Tobirama Senju. When Minato was 15 years old Tsunade disowned him as his son because he was a complete jackass and he let his power go to his head. He abuse his power a lot so she left him in Konoha but he had her name that how he was able to became the Yondaime Hokage.*A/N in my story Minato is a jackass.* Your mother died during after I was ripped from her by the masked man. Your father died sealing me in you. He used the Reaper death seal which costs him his life**. Naruto just balled his fists in frustration. "Thank you for telling me this Kyuubi-Chan", Naruto said to the Queen of the Bijuu. **"Now Naruto I'm pretty sure you're wondering why your vision seem a little different it's because you have just awakened the doujutsu of the Juubi"**.

"Juubi but I thought the Bijuus (tailed beast) only went up to you Kyuubi-Chan". Kyuubi blushed at the suffix added to her name**.**

"**Well Naruto sit down because I'm going to tell you how we were made. It all started when the Juubi was the only tailed beast it was destroying everything in its path, but a man who is known today as the Rikudou Sennin or the Sage of Six Paths went to face the beast. He was on the verge of losing but he decided to seal the beast inside himself making him the first Jinchuuriki of the tailed beast but when he did seal it he got the power of the Bijuu he sealed in himself so he go the amazing doujutsu of the Juubi but the doujutsu was not fully complete so what he really got was the Rinnegan. Upon his deathbed he had split the Juubi chakra into nine different forms of animals. When the Sage of Six Paths died all of the Bijuu when their separate ways. I found a cave next to the land of Iron. Now Naruto the Juubigan is made up of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan put together but instead of three tomoes you have nine tomoes. Do you know how to use chakra yet", Kyuubi asked Naruto. **

"Yea I unlock my chakra yesterday when I trapped by the villagers and a fence so I used chakra to jump over the fence but my pants got caught on the top part of the fence and I got suck so the villagers just beat like they always did and left" Naruto replied. Kyuubi looked down in sadness hoping Naruto wouldn't see but he already did. Naruto walked up to the Kyuubi and hugged her. "It's ok kyuubi-Chan it wasn't your fault no need to be sad I hate to see a beautiful face sad. Hey Kyuubi-Chan what's your name", Naruto asked the kyuubi.

"**My name is Natsumi Naruto-kun".**

'_Natsumi-chan has a beautiful name'_, thought Naruto.

"Hey Natsumi-chan I was wondering if you could help become the great the shinobi ever and can you tell me about my doujutsu the Juubigan please", He asked with his best puppy dog jutsu.

Natsumi chuckles** "sure Naruto-kun I will help you become the greatest shinobi ever and I will tell you more about the Juubigan but first you have to stop channeling chakra through your eyes to deactivate them then you will have to leave because there are people waiting for you to wake up."**

'**Maybe he is the one you talked about of becoming my mate', Natsumi thought.**

***Outside of Mindscape***

Naruto wakes up 'great I'm in a hospital I hate hospital' to see a beautiful person standing right next to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Wow she is very pretty" Naruto said while sitting up with a blush on his face.  
"Hey Jiji did you save me today" said Naruto to his surrogated grandfather.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't save you today I was caught up in a council meeting but it seems that Miss Kurenai Yuuhi have saved from the villagers", Sarutobi said to his surrogated grandson.

"Thank you for saving me Kurenai-san" Naruto said to the beautiful lady.

Kurenai Yuuhi is a chuunin for Konoha with beautiful curly hair and red eyes that reminded Naruto of the kyuubi's eyes. She had a black battle dress with white stripes.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun" asked Sarutobi.

"**Naruto-kun do not tell him that you can talk me okay he will seal back in your mind even more." Said a voice in his head.**

"Natsumi-chan is that you"?

"**Yea Naruto-kun"**

"Jiji I'm feeling good actually I'm feeling better", Naruto said.

"Miss Kurenai Yuuhi can you please tell me how you came across Naruto being beaten by the villagers", said the Hokage as he turned towards Kurenai.

"Well Hokage-sama it all started like this" started Kurenai.

***Flashback no Jutsu* **

Kurenai was walking after…

"Wow so this is a flashback cool", said Naruto.

***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

"Naruto-kun could you please wait until Miss Kurenai Yuuhi finishes the flashback", said The Sandaime Hokage.

***Flashback no Jutsu***

Kurenai was walking away from the dango shop where she hangs out with her friends.

"Kurenai-chan"

Kurenai turned around to see Asuma Sarutobi running to catch up to her.

"What do you want Asuma-san I have to hurry I have some important things", said Kurenai

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight", asked Asuma

"No" she said

"How about tomorrow", he asked

"No"

"How about the day after tomorrow"

"No now I have to go" she said.

'Maybe she doesn't know I'm the son of the current Hokage so I'll ask again', he thought

"Kurenai-chan hey Kurenai-chan are you I'm the son of the current Hokage", Asuma said while taking out a cigarette and lights then blows in her face.

Kurenai scrunched up her face in frustration from the smell of the cigarette and that he won't leave her alone.

"I'm just focusing on my career to become the greatest kunoichi Asuma" Kurenai said while walking away.

When she comes to her apartment, Kurenai hears a scream being a shinobi she decides to go check it out. When she gets there she starts releasing some major killer intent causing the villager to stop. What she see made her blood boil in the middle of the mob was a boy no less than five or six years old being beaten, stabbed, and burned. Kurenai was so made she starts using the hand signs of her strongest genjutsu. Bear- Ox- Dragon- Fox and says GENJUTSU DEMONIC VIEWING OF HELL. This genjutsu is so powerful that when the victims see it they will already commit suicide just to no sees it. Then she run to Naruto and picked him up. Seeing how he was unconscious, Kurenai started running towards the hospital as fast as she can. As Kurenai came up to the hospital she busted right through the door.

"Can someone heal him please", she pleaded.

"Sorry we don't help his kind talk him to the ditch so he can rot" said a nurse.

"You will help this boy or I will put you in my strongest genjutsu that you would be terrified of even coming out of your house", said Kurenai with a little venom escaping her throat.

***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

"And that's what happened Sandaime-sama", said Kurenai

"Hey Jiji when can I leave", Naruto asked his surrogate grandfather.

"You can leave tomorrow Naruto-kun", said Hurizen

"Ok old man and thanks once again for saving me Kurenai-chan", Naruto said to them before they left. As they left Naruto fell asleep.

***Mindscape***

After going to sleep, Naruto appears in his sewer like mindscape. 'I'm going to have to change this place for Natsumi-chan' Naruto thought. After walking for what seems like an hour but was only five minutes Naruto comes across a very large cage bigger than the Hokage Monument with the kanji for seal on it. After looking at the cage for a minute Naruto walked inside the cage. Naruto looks around only to see nothing that was until a giant red eye opened. Naruto turned to and looked at the red eye and the red eye looked at Naruto.

"Hey Natsumi-chan can you tell me more about the Juubigan and what it does", Naruto asked with the puppy dog eyes no Jutsu that no one can resist from a five year old boy.

Natsumi chuckles**, "Sure Naruto-kun"** she said. Then there was a bright light that blinded Naruto, in the place of the giant reddish orange fox was Natsumi who was wearing a black tank top with a red skirt with her hair falling freely down to her waist.

"**The Juubigan is the combinations of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan with the body of a Senju. What I mean is that the Rikudou Sennin had three sons. The first born was the Uchiha, the second son was the Senju and the last but not less was the Uzumaki. They each got a gift from their father on his deathbed the Uchiha got the Sharingan the Senju got the body and the Uzumaki got the mind and Rinnegan enhance why you have the Juubigan. But your Sharingan is way different than any other sharingan than an Uchiha has yours has nine tomoes instead of three . Instead of three tomoes you have nine tomoes each is on a ring of the Rinnegan. But the way that makes your Sharingan different is that your Sharingan will be able to do things that regular sharingans couldn't but can when they reach the next stage called the Mangekyo Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan can place people in a genjutsu called Tsukuyomi and can summon the fire of the goddess of the sun called Amaterasu. There is one more but I'm going to let you figure it out because once you unlock this ability you will instantly be in love with it.* A/N Go to my profile to see his Mangekyo sharingan separately and his Juubigan.* You can also use doujutsu separately you can use just the Mangekyo Sharingan by itself or the Rinnegan by itself. The Rinnegan power lets you have all affinity of every element even gravity too. I'm only going tell some of the power to the Rinnegan like the deva path lets you control gravity and the preta path lets you absorb all ninjutsus. Now when you wake up I want you to go to the Hokage tower to get you some new clothes and weights then we are to go to a training ground where no one will disturb you will training. Then when you pass the academy I going to give you a special that no one other than your mother had.* A/N: if you guess what it is you guess what it is I'll give that person or persons a shout out.* Okay Naruto-kun it's time for you to go to sleep then we will talk about everything tomorrow when you are the training ground ok". **

"Bye Natsumi-chan I'll talk to you tomorrow", Naruto said as he started to fall asleep.

***The Next Day***

'I get to check out today' Naruto thought as he put on his kill me orange jumpsuit. He ran out of the room and to the desk where the nurse

"I'm here to check out", Naruto said the nurse. The nurse looked up and scowled at him telling to get out. Naruto was running towards the Hokage tower until a voice boomed came inside his head. **"Hi Naruto-kun how are you feeling today",** said Natsumi making Naruto jump. 'Natsumi-chan don't scare me like that', Naruto said pouting in his thought. All around the villagers are looking at Naruto with pure hatred and rage in their eyes, but Naruto just shrugs them off and keeps walking to the Hokage tower. Natsumi looks down in sadness at what she causes; because of her the villagers hate Naruto with a passion. As Naruto came up to door he opened it and went the desk

"Is the Hokage available to be seen now" Naruto said.

The lady at the desk just looked up and smiled "Yes Naruto he will be able to see you now", she said from behind the desk. Now you're probably wondering why she was smiling at Naruto while it was because he saved her from being raped.

***Flashback no Jutsu* **

The lady was walking ….. "Thank you said a voice".

***Flashback no Jutsu kai***

The lady snapped out of her dream to see Naruto walking up to the door.

***In the Hokage office***

Hurizen Sarutobi, the person who went through two great shinobi wars and still. He also trained Tsunade Orochimaru and Jiraiya to become the three legendary Sannin. He was also the Hokage of the village he promises to serve and protect but now he was facing every Kages and clan heads worst nightmare that the only option you will want to do is to go into another great shinobi war. Hurizen Sarutobi was facing the bane of Kages existence and that was ….. Paperwork. That was until he saw his door breaks down. Naruto comes in after he breaks down his Jiji's door.

"Jiji we need to talk", said Naruto.

"What would you like to talk about Naruto-kun", Hurizen said to Naruto.

"Can you come with me the shinobi store I need new clothes and weapons but they keep kicking me out of the store before I can buy", asked Naruto. Hurizen just nods to Naruto question because he was releasing some major killer intent. They started walking to a shinobi to buy him some weapons and clothes.

"Listen you little shit can you read no demons now get out before-….." said the owner.

"Before you what", the owner was with a cold stare from the Sandaime Hokage. "Go on Naruto and pick out some clothes. Naruto ran around picking two pairs of black ANBU pants and three pairs of red shirts. He walked up to the counter and put on the counter "how much" Naruto asked. "One thousand ryos" he started off with but was met with some killer intent from the Hokage. "Sorry that will be a hundred and fifty six ryos sir", said the owner. Naruto paid and asked "could I get five hundred kunai and three hundred shurikens and five exploding tags and two storage seals please". Yes that will be hundred and twenty two ryos" the owner said through his seething teeth with did not go noticed by Hurizen. **A/N I don't know the how japan does there money system so message me if you know.**

"Thanks Hurizen-Jiji you're the best Jiji ever, see you later Jiji I have to go train to be the best ninja ever", Naruto said while walking to the training. 'Hmmmm I wondering what the surprise Natsumi-chan is going to give me when I graduate the academy', Naruto thought. Naruto was so caught with what he was thinking he didn't see where he was going until he bumped right into someone making them both fall to the ground. Naruto looked up to see Kurenai on the ground.

"I'm really sorry Kurenai-chan I didn't see you there please don't hurt", Naruto said while going into a ball to protect himself.

Kurenai giggled. "It's ok Naruto-kun I know you didn't mean to so where are you going" she asked.

"I'm going to be the best shinobi ever" he yelled making Kurenai face fault with a sweat drop on her head.

"No, where are you going", Kurenai said while giggling.

"Oh I'm looking for a training to go train myself to protect myself and my precious people" he replied.

"Can I walk with to one of the training grounds "she asked. "Sure you can let's go" Naruto said while dragging Kurenai with him.

Unknown to either of them Asuma Sarutobi saw the whole thing. 'He thinks he can try and steal my soon to be girlfriend then he has another thing comin well she probably wouldn't date him anyways because of the age gap so I still have a chance' he said to himself while thinking about Kurenai. Asuma grabbed his pack of cancer sticks I mean cigarettes and put one in his mouth then lighting it and taking a puff before blowing it out.

*Back with Naruto*

Once they reach training ground forty three that no one uses because it's next to training ground forty four also known as the forest of death. "Thank you for walking with me Kurenai-chan" Naruto said. "No problem Naruto-san just be a great shinobi" she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek while leaving never noticing the blush he had on his face.

"**Okay Naruto-kun I want you to put on the weights and add some chakra to them to make then weigh fifty pounds then I was you to run around this training ground ten times then I want to you to do three hundred push-ups and three hundred sit-ups then I want to punch that tree five hundred times when you done with we will have do some light training to get you accustomed to the weights ok"** said Natsumi. "But that's a lot" Naruto whined**. "Do you want to make it five hundred push-ups sit-ups and a thousand punches no then get to work**". Naruto paled when she said five hundred.

***five hours later***

"That's good Naruto-kun I want to have the rest of the day off" His sensei said. "Hai Natsumi-sensei" Naruto replied. Naruto left the training when his stomach rumbled I know I'm going to my favorite ramen stand. Naruto left and went to his favorite ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Hey old man, give me ten miso ramen and five shrimp ramen" Naruto said to Teuchi as he came in the ramen stand and sat down on a stool. "Sure Naruto hey Ayame make ten miso and five shrimp for I favorite customer". "Ok tou-san" said Ayame." Here you go Naruto-kun" Ayame said as she gives Naruto his ramen after fifteen minutes. Naruto finishes up his ramen in fifteen minutes that was a minute each ramen bowl.

"How much do I owe you this time old man" Naruto asked. It's on the house was the reply Naruto got. When Naruto got home he went right inside his bathroom to take a shower after a cold shower he went right to bed only to appear right in his mindscape.

***Mindscape***

"Hey Natsumi-sensei I want to show you something".

"**What did you want to show me Naruto-kun?"**

And with that Naruto's mind started to change first it was the ground it changed from water to grass and sprouted trees from the ground then there was the cottage that came out of nowhere and the little baby foxes that was running then the a lake big enough for Natsumi to change in her fox form to lay in formed and the ceiling disappeared and what appeared was a sun that was smiling, a smiling sun, weird.

"**Wow Naruto-kun thank you thank you thank you"**, said Natsumi while hugging Naruto in her breast.

"Hey Natsumi-sensei can you help me train with my Mangekyo Sharingan", Naruto asked**. "Let's start with ****Amaterasu****; the concept is that you make black fire come out of your eye ok now try it Naruto-kun"** Natsumi said. Naruto turned around and turned own his Juubigan and it swirled into the Mangekyo Sharingan and looked at a tree and focused and said Amaterasu and black flames sprouted from first right eye striking the tree making it burn. "Hey Natsumi-sensei can you use a water jutsu and make the flames go away". **"Sorry Naruto-kun those flames with burn for seven days and seven night but what I want to know is why is your eye not bleeding yet whenever someone used the Mangekyo Sharingan their eye bleeds"**. "Well I guess because it's the Juubigan**". "Yea you right now that you have it down so tomorrow we'll continue doing some training so go to sleep".** "Okay goodnight Natsumi-chan." **"Goodnight Naru-kun"**

**Authors ending notes: So how do you like it? I think I did well for my first fan fiction **

**Naruto: I think you did great because NarutoxKyuubi is a good boy hehe**

**Tobi: that's my multi-personality you jerk**

**Me: ahhh it's the creeper everyone run (leaves room)**

**Naruto: you can make him leave you know**

**Me: oh (come back) I knew that (makes Tobi disappear forever) yes no more Tobi now Naruto don't tell anyone about what happened today**

**Naruto: ok boss**

**ME: now than review this chapter do whatever you want it took me a long time to write this I was pulling stuff out of my ass when I wrote this on Microsoft it said that this is my tenth page I was writing that's a great accomplish to me anyways BE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE POLLS FOR THE PAIRING THAT'S OWN MY PROFILE I THINK BUT YEA I HAVE 10 REVIEWS 11 FAVORITES AND 461 VIEWS WOW SHOULD I GIVE THEM A PREVIEW OF WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT NAWW OK NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DATE AND THE TRAINING REGIMENT. NARUTOXKYUUBI OFF AND WE ARE CLEAR. Check the polls please I will write the story in a week because I have school and stuff so it will take forever but I will post when my uploading a chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The training date at the academy **

**Reviews**

**Coduss:** I'm sorry I love them all to but we have to choose and Naruto doesn't like to be a playa he will only like four girls because that the minimum of the CRA unless something happens ;) that requires him to take multiple

**Bcsclaymore**: I know my flashbacks have been horrible still new at this like they always say practice makes perfect and that's a surprise.

**Martinezrodolfo32**: He might get his mom chains we don't know yet but don't worry yet thank you for liking my story.

**Pirateking1998**: I know I like Minato too but he had to be the bad guy.

Pairings:

Kushina: 17

Anko: 3

The pairing has been made up.

"HI" regular talking

Jutsus

"**Hi" kyuubi/summons talking**

"**Hi" flashback**

**A/N means author notes**

'_Wow' thoughts_

**Previously on Naruto: The Juubigan**

***Mindscape***

"Hey Natsumi-sensei I want to show you something".

"**What did you want to show me Naruto-kun?"**

And with that Naruto's mind started to change first it was the ground it changed from water to grass and sprouted trees from the ground then there was the cottage that came out of nowhere and the little baby foxes that was running then the a lake big enough for Natsumi to change in her fox form to lay in formed and the ceiling disappeared and what appeared was a sun that was smiling, a smiling sun, weird.

"**Wow Naruto-kun thank you thank you thank you"**, said Natsumi while hugging Naruto in her breast.

"Hey Natsumi-sensei can you help me train with my Mangekyo Sharingan", Naruto asked**. "Let's start with ****Amaterasu****; the concept is that you make black fire come out of your eye ok now try it Naruto-kun"** Natsumi said. Naruto turned around and turned own his Juubigan and it swirled into the Mangekyo Sharingan and looked at a tree and focused and said Amaterasu and black flames sprouted from first right eye striking the tree making it burn. "Hey Natsumi-sensei can you use a water jutsu and make the flames go away". **"Sorry Naruto-kun those flames with burn for seven days and seven night but what I want to know is why is your eye not bleeding yet whenever someone used the Mangekyo Sharingan their eye bleeds"**. "Well I guess because it's the Juubigan**". "Yea you right now that you have it down so tomorrow we'll continue doing some training so go to sleep".** "Okay goodnight Natsumi-chan." **"Goodnight Naru-kun"**

***Now***

**Chapter Two: the training date at the academy **

Naruto was sleeping in his bed when he is about to lose to his hated worst enemy, yea you guessed it right the sunlight. "Aw come on that was the best dream ever too. Sun why must you come and ruin my dream every time let me sleep in for once", Naruto whined as he got out of bed and went to do his morning routine which consist of his morning shower than he goes to brush his teeth while making a shadow clone make two instant ramen. "Hey Natsumi-chan can you help me train right now", asked Naruto. "**Sure Naruto-kun just come right into the seal when you're done and we'll set up your training schedule. The training schedule I going to set up I want you to do every day ok"**, said Natsumi.

***Mindscape* **

Naruto appears in his mindscape and goes right inside the cage. "Natsumi-sensei I'm here" yelled Naruto**. "ok Naruto-kun what I want you to do is copy this hand sign, it will help you better when training for instance the jutsu is called ****Shadow Clone Jutsu**** and what it does is it creates and exact replica of the user. The best part about it is that anything the shadow clones learn and when they dispel their memories goes right back to you. Here is the hand sign it's just a cross between both your hands with both you index and middle finger then ****yell Shadow Clone Jutsu**** just like I said. **When she said that, an exact replica of her came to stand beside her.** Your chakra is also evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are also able to perform Jutsus on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after a hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also be dispersed on their own or can be dispersed by the user of the technique. When you use a Shadow clone a person can't tell you apart even with a doujutsu. Now you try", **said Natsumi**. **"Ok Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said when he put his hand in the correct hand sign and two hundred clones appeared. "**Ok than sense you made an even number of clones I have four groups of fifty now"** yelled Natsumi. "**Ok first group will be working on chakra control go to the trees and climb up there without using your hands but be careful to much chakra and you fly off the tree, too little and you want even stick to the tree. Group two will be working on this tai-jutsu that I created just for Naruto-kun. Group three will be working on another chakra control exercise called water walking it's just like tree walking but harder and if you use a lot of chakra you will sink in the water and if you use a little you will still sink in the water. Group four will be working on the lost arts of fuin-jutsu and you Naruto, you will go back to the training ground and do some light workout while I create your training schedule let's move it people"**. 'Natsumi-sensei is very sadistic' Naruto thought.

***With Anko* **

"Someone is being very sadistic to a very poor soul well that means I have to step up my game kukuku", Anko said as you can hear a person scream throughout Konoha.

***Back with Naruto***

Naruto was walking the red light district area when he was pulled into alley and flung toward the walls with kunais piercing his both his hands in the middle making him stay stuck through the wall. Naruto screamed when the kunais pierced his hands but his screams was muffled by some shirts he found on the floor of the alley.

"Shut up demon you better stay away from Kurenai-chan because she is mine not yours. You can't fool me making everyone think that you're only six when you're really over two thousand years old damn demon. Now you are going to help me with tai-jutsu so get ready", said the mysterious person and started punching Naruto in his guts his face and his pelvis. "Wow I'll give that a low jonin tai-jutsu now to perform some katas with my trench knives", then the person started to cut up the little boy using the trench knives with wind chakra in them. "I'll say that that is a mid jonin level now nin-jutsu" said the person has he started the hand signs**. "**Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu now that is high jonin level jutsu wow I'm going to pass the jonin exams tomorrow goodbye demon. I want you to stay away from Kurenai-chan I don't want you to tint her with your evil present ", the person said as he took out the kunais in Naruto's hand making him silence scream because of the shirt in his mouth. Naruto was on his last leg, he couldn't do anything but watch as this mysterious person was about to deliver his final strike to kill the demon. Naruto unconsciously activated his Juubigan which switch right into his Mangekyo Sharingan and said Kamui to let the mysterious person jutsu phase right through him. Naruto then fell unconscious when he used that jutsu which caused Naruto to have chakra depletion. "You got lucky this time demon brat" said the mysterious person when he sensed someone coming so he **shunshin** out of there.

***With Kurenai***

Kurenai was walking when she felt someone shunshin away but she got curious and decided to check it out so she went to the alley to find Naruto beaten with burnt marks all over his body she picked him up and run towards the hospital into the Hokage's personal doctor area. "Can you help him please", Kurenai asked the doctor who put Naruto on a stretcher and took him to a room. "Thanks", said Kurenai. _'Why do I always find you in this kind of situation? What is this feeling in my heart whenever I see you Naruto-kun? Why am I always thinking about you? Do I have feeling for you maybe if you were a little older than I would have dated you maybe if given the time I will come to love you'_ thought Kurenai as she touched his cheek then his forehead. Everything went black when Kurenai touched Naruto's forehead she found herself in front of a giant cage with the kanji for seal on it and she hears sobbing so she goes right through the cage to find out**. "Naruto-kun what happened and are you ok**", said Natsumi. "Well Natsumi-chan I was going to the training ground like you told me when someone pushed me into an alley and started beating me up he said he was taking the jonin exams tomorrow with Kurenai-chan", **"What does he look like Naruto-kun",** asked Natsumi. "Well he was an averaged height person with brown eyes; he had short, black spiky hair and a triangular beard like the old man. He was wearing a standard chunin vest with the sleeves rolled up halfway. He was wearing a Twelve Guardian Ninja slash that had the kanji for fire on his waist", said Naruto. _"Asuma I can't believe you did this",_ thought Kurenai. "Once he was done beating me up he said that had to stay away from Kurenai-chan or else something bad was going too happened. He said that she was his prized that he won. When he said that I lose all respect for him because he thinks kunoichi's are just some prize to win they are someone you want to love for the rest of your life" Kurenai started to feel more respect and love to the blond even more when he said that. "But when he told me to stay away from Kurenai-chan I couldn't do it because I think I love her ever since she saved me. Remember how you taught me about the birds and the bees, seeing Natsumi nod he decided to continue. "Well I started liking her and you Natsumi-chan but I know she won't love me back because of our age differences" **"Naruto-kun don't feel so down maybe she will like you isn't that right Kurenai-san"** "Yes I do have feelings for you but I want us to get to know each other and go on a few dates ok Naruto-kun" **"Hey Naruto-kun I'm sorry to say this but I have to turn you into a kitsune hanyou or the correct terminology a half demon fox. When you change your muscles will get bigger you will get stronger and faster and you will some fox tail the more tails you have the more youki you can use and you will become slightly immortal you can't die from age you can be over thousand years old and you will still look like you're in your prime you can only die from a lethal injury like if someone cuts off your head is the only way for you to die. Also when you mate with someone they also become a hanyou. When do you want to become a hanyou?" **How about now so that way I can learn to use my youki faster**" "Ok hold still this will hurt a lot"** Natsumi said as she pushed her youki to Naruto changing him.

***three hours later***

After screaming for three hours or more, we see Naruto looking at himself his golden hair was longer like the Yondaime Hokage with red streaks going down the tips. Naruto was 5'2 and weighs 100 pounds his body matured more and so did his mind. He has the body of a twelve year old and the mind of twelve with two golden fox tail wiggling behind him and two golden fox ears. He also had very large muscles with a six pack. Kurenai on her part was drooling at the sight of this…..this ….this hunk. "Hey Himes you do know I'm going to be put in the Clan Restoration Acts because of my doujutsu but I won't choose the women I fall in love with I'm going to let you choose". "What do you mean doujutsu Naruto-kun" said Kurenai? Well I have a doujutsu that is better than anything else it's called the Juubigan. It's the Rinnegan and the Sharingan put together. **"Now Kurenai since you have feelings for Naruto-kun, we have to get you ready for when you become a hanyou so we have to up you tai-jutsu, gen-jutsu and using some kind of weapon and nin-jutsu you can still use gen-jutsu all you want but what happens when someone takes away your gen-jutsu so you will be working with Naruto-kun when we train ok" **"Hey Natsumi-chan and Kurenai-chan I found a way for gen-jutsu to be used as tai-jutsu it's called illusion fist. It's where you put your opponent in a gen-jutsu were it messes up your sight so you will always have an opening in tai-jutsu" Naruto said "Naruto-kun you're a genius" they both said in unison before hugging him. "Now let's get to know each other let us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" said Kurenai**. "Why don't you go first Kurenai-chan?"**

"Okay, my likes are Naruto-kun, gen-jutsu, Anko-chan- and Yugao-chan. My dislikes are Asuma, perverts, sexist, Icha-Icha I just want to burn the books. My hobbies are working on new gen-jutsu and hanging out with friends. My dream is to become the greatest gen-jutsu user and to make a name for us kunoichi. **"My name is Natsumi; I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune"** Kurenai flinched when she heard this getting ready to attack. **"Relax Kurenai-chan I won't hurt you, you been really nice to Naruto-kun plus you have feelings for him I won't attack unless the villagers attack first. My likes are Naruto-kun, his mother Kushina-chan, and you Kurenai-chan. My dislikes are the villagers, people who hurt Naruto-kun. My hobbies include spending time with Naruto-kun and training him. My dream is to have a family with the man I love". ** "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze my likes are my beautiful girlfriends Vixen-hime which is Natsumi-chan, my Beni-hime which is Kurenai-chan and ramen and training. My dislikes are the stupid villagers the person who beat me up and arrogant people. My hobbies are training, pulling pranks, and learning everything from my beautiful girlfriend Natsumi-chan. My dream is to become the greatest shinobi ever. Hey Kurenai-chan since my real age is 12 and you're your 16 do you maybe want to go on a date with me". Yes I would love to pick me up at 8 and here's my address" Kurenai said as she left to get ready for here date with Naruto. "Hey Natsumi-chan when the person attacked me I did this cool jutsu where his attack phased right through me". Naruto said very excited about learning a new jutsu. **"I think you did your very own time-space nin-jutsu. You probably have your own dimension too. Focus on your dimension with your eyes and it will probably take you there.** Naruto focused and his whole disappeared in a swirl. Naruto finds himself in his dimension which had some light from the ceilings_. 'Maybe I could have my date here with Kurenai-chan yea I would do that' Naruto thought._

"Well I do have my own dimension and I was thinking about having my date there I'll talk to you later Nats-chan", said Naruto as he left to go to his house and used his dimension on his housed and moved it into his own personal dimension. Naruto now has a house in his dimension for if he ever gets banish because of how the council is. Then Naruto went unconscious do to the massive head strain his clone put on him when they dispelled causing Naruto to get all the memories of him learning tree walking, water walking fuin-jutsu and the Kitsune tai-jutsus kata. Naruto woke up 2 hours later and saw that the time read 7:45. Naruto ran to take a quick shower and created a clone to make a picnic date. He uses his Kamui to leave his dimension then takes off for Kurenai's house. After arriving at her house Naruto knocks on the door. After hearing a just a minute and the shuffling of shoes, the door opens and out comes Kurenai who was wearing an elegant thin strap red dress that matches her eyes. "Wow you really even more beautiful now Beni-hime", Naruto said while blushing. Kurenai blushes at the compliment and mutters thanks. "Hey Beni-hime I didn't want to ruin your reputation for being the ice queen of Konoha so I set a picnic close to here lets go" Naruto said as he grabs her and they vanish in a swirl inside of Naruto's right eye.

***Naruto's Dimension***

"Well to my home and dimension" Naruto said as he took her to the picnic. Naruto then dispel the clone gaining everything the clone made which was made of some dango, rice ball, and cinnamon balls. "After you Kurenai-hime", Naruto said to Kurenai. Then newly made couple had a wonder dinner picnic which ended up with Kurenai kissing Naruto into a passionate kissing. The only time they stopped kissing was to come up with for air. "What was that for Kurenai-hime", Naruto asked. Let's just say that this was a wonderful dinner. Naruto then took her home saying he had to go to the academy tomorrow to become a ninja. Naruto went home in his dimension to take a shower then he fell asleep after all that.

***The next day***

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-SMASH

Naruto wakes up to his alarm clock which is smashed into pieces. He then gets up to take a shower letting the hot water hits faces. He then gets out with a towel around his waist and starts brushing his teeth. He then puts on some clothes to get ready for the academy. Naruto swirls out of his eye in right outside the academy then uses a henge to change his posture to make him look like his six your old self. He then goes into the academy to find out he is in a class with clan heirs.** Naruto-kun I want you to hide back all of your power so they won't hold you back become the dead last or the middle"** said Natsumi. Naruto looks around to see some low class civilians and some other people but there were some people who caught Naruto's eye like

This boy who is wearing a very big jacket that covers most of his face with some glasses covering his eyes. His name was Shino Aburame. Then there was the boy next to him he had broad shoulders with a hoodie on. His face has some upside down triangular marks on his face. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. Next to him was a very shy girl who was hiding herself into her jacket making her look like a turtle? She also had some white eyes like the Hyuuga clan. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. Then next to her was a kid with a pineapple hairstyle who was taking a nap. His name was Shikamaru Nara. Next to him was a fat kid "hey I'm not fat" big-boned kid with swirls on both of his cheek eating a bag of potato chip. His name was Choji. Then below him was guy staring out the window with a gloomy look on him face he also had black onyx eyes and a hairstyle that remind Naruto of a ducks ass. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He also looked like he had a stick up his ass. Then there was this blond girl who hair was down to her waist she had on a purple shirt that was cut off at her stomach where she had some tape wrapped around she also was wearing purple short. Her name was Ino Yamanka . Then there was this girl who had pink hair and had on some red blouse that went all the way down towards her knee caps. Her name was Sakura Haruno_. 'Yes she will be perfect for my mask'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto went to sit next to the boy with a duck ass hairstyle when the girls yelled at AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN BAKA. They all shouted at him. Naruto then decided to changed directions and went to sit with the girl who hid in her jacket making her looked like a turtle. "Hi I'm Naruto", Naruto said to the girl. "H-hi m-my n-n-name is H-h-Hinata –H-H-Hyuuga" said Hinata. **"**Then the teacher came in looked at Naruto and scowled at him which everyone missed except Naruto. 'Yep this is going to be a long six years' thought Naruto.

**And done sorry if you can't understand it I was trying to finish face before Christmas break because then I won't be able to send it later because I'll be super busy I decided to have the pairing for this story to be Female Kyuubi (Natsumi) Kurenai Kushina and Anko I might add some more but I don't know yet. Sorry for rushing this chapter I just wanted to get to the action. There will be a time skip in the next chapter I already have the pairings and yes during the time skip Naruto will unlock some powers of his doujutsu but not all of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The genin exams

Ok guys how you doing this is NarutoxKyuubi speaking and I just want to say thank you for reading my story I know I posted a chapter on 12/16/13 but I just wanted to say thank you Jay3000 your story the legendary bloodlines was the first story I ever read and now you Favorite my story it's like a dream come true Yes I'm a huge fan of Jay3000.

Willow1996: I know it's really awesome

Zerozero: sorry still new to this but what is a beta reader.

Brehze: I like it too

Darrius12: I will never stop writing this story

Coduss: its ok Naruto's idiocy won't be that bad you know and I'll try and make it better for you to read.

Me: Naruto how was your day today

Naruto: It was horrible man I got to kick this dude name Tobi ass.

Me: Really did he put up much of a fight

Naruto: Yes he did, he was mocking me with his idiocy by saying "Tobi is a good boy Tobi wouldn't want to hurt his friends because Tobi is a good boy so I used my ultimate nin-jutsu called …"

Me: Now Naruto do the disclaimers now before the CIA come get me and you would have to explain why they took me.

Tobi: NarutoxKyuubi doesn't own me or Naruto but his own characters because he is not a good boy like me hehe

Me: Oh fuck No *goes to computer* Tobi now experience a yaoi story with him and Guy as the lead role.

Tobi: Tobi will leave Tobi doesn't want to experience that please Tobi will behave because Tobi is a good boy

Me: Idiots you got to hate and love them at the same time well on with the story…..Action

Pairing for Naruto:

Anko

Kurenai

Female Kyuubi (Natsumi)

Tsunade

Sorry I took out Kushina because I have something in stored from them all she will be put in if I can find something that can help her

"HI" regular talking

Jutsus

"**Hi" kyuubi/summons talking**

'_**Hi' Kyuubi/summons thinking**_

"**Hi" flashback**

**A/N means author notes**

'_Wow' thoughts_

**Previously on Dragonball Z wait sorry wrong one**

**Previously on Naruto: The Juubigan**

***The next day***

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-SMASH

Naruto wakes up to his alarm clock which is smashed into pieces. He then gets up to take a shower letting the hot water hits faces. He then gets out with a towel around his waist and starts brushing his teeth. He then puts on some clothes to get ready for the academy. Naruto swirls out of his eye in right outside the academy then uses a henge to change his posture to make him look like his six your old self. He then goes into the academy to find out he is in a class with clan heirs.** "Naruto-kun I want you to hide back all of your power so they won't hold you back become the dead last or the middle"** said Natsumi. Naruto looks around to see some low class civilians and some other people but there were some people who caught Naruto's eye like

This boy who is wearing a very big jacket that covers most of his face with some glasses covering his eyes. His name was Shino Aburame. Then there was the boy next to him he had broad shoulders with a hoodie on. His face has some upside down triangular marks on his face. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. Next to him was a very shy girl who was hiding herself into her jacket making her look like a turtle? She also had some white eyes like the Hyuuga clan. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. Then next to her was a kid with a pineapple hairstyle who was taking a nap. His name was Shikamaru Nara. Next to him was a fat kid "hey I'm not fat" big-boned kid with swirls on both of his cheek eating a bag of potato chip. His name was Choji Akamichi. Then below him was guy staring out the window with a gloomy look on him face he also had black onyx eyes and a hairstyle that remind Naruto of a ducks ass. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He also looked like he had a stick up his ass. Then there was this blond girl who hair was down to her waist she had on a purple shirt that was cut off at her stomach where she had some tape wrapped around she also was wearing purple short. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. Then there was this girl who had pink hair with a very large forehead and had on some red blouse that went all the way down towards her knee caps. Her name was Sakura Haruno_. 'Yes she will be prefect for my mask'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto went to sit next to the boy with a duck ass hairstyle when the girls yelled at him. "MOVE AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN BAKA". They all shouted at him. Naruto then decided to changed directions and went to sit with the girl who hid in her jacket making her looked like a turtle. "Hi I'm Naruto", Naruto said to the girl. "H-hi m-my n-n-name is H-h-Hinata –H-H-Hyuuga" said Hinata. Then the teacher came in looked at Naruto and scowled at him which everyone missed except Naruto. _'Yep this is going to be a long six years'_ thought Naruto.

**-*Time skip: 6 years later*-**

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-SMASH

Was the sound the alarm clock made before three different fox tails hit it making pieces of the alarm clock fly everywhere? The first person to get out of bed was a man, who has a very tan body with broad shoulder with an angular face with three whiskered marks on each of his cheek. His body was very complex, he had very hard abs, he also had developed some muscular mass in his body, and he doesn't have any baby fat on him. He also had his hair down with two bangs coming down the side of his face with fox ears and seven fox. His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto went into the bathroom and took a shower letting the hot water splash all over his body. After ten minutes of taking a shower Naruto goes into his bedroom to see both of his wives sleeping soundly. Naruto then puts on his clothes with consists on some ANBU pants with a sleeveless shirt showing off his muscles and some fingerless gloves on his hand with a katana strapped to his back. Naruto smiled because of how beautiful his wives look when they sleep. Naruto went downstairs to the kitchen to make his beautiful himes some breakfast. The next person to wake up was a women with black luxury hair that when down her back. She also had very promising ruby eyes she also had two fox ears but had five fox tails. Her name was Kurenai Yuhi Uzumaki Namikaze, the husband of Naruto Uzumaki. She went downstairs when she smelled breakfast. She smiled and walked up to Naruto and gave him a very passionate kiss and went to sit down for breakfast. The last person was another woman who came downstairs when she smelled the food Naruto cooked. She had two fox ears and nine fox tails. She had red hair with matching red eyes. Her name was Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. She went up to Naruto and gave him a peck on the lips. **"Morning Naruto-kun"** said Natsumi.

"Morning himes are you ready for today" Naruto said.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun in a week I will be a jonin sensei I hope you're on my team" said Kurenai.

"Me too Beni-hime me too", said Naruto. **"Hey Naruto-kun want to have a spar today before you go take the genin exams" **"Ok Natsumi-chan" said Naruto. Kurenai leaves the dimensional house to her house in Konoha do to the seals at both her house to teleport her to the regular house so no one will be suspicious of her.

Naruto and Natsumi finishes their breakfast then runs outside their house, to their personal training ground that has complex seals on it. **"Let's go all out Naruto-kun**", said Natsumi with a smirk on her face. "S-sure N-Natsumi-chan", Naruto said while stuttering.

Naruto gets in his fighting stance that he created were his legs are pointing 90 degrees to the right then he turns his body towards his opponent with one hand pointing upwards at the opponent and his hand behind his back. Natsumi gets into her Kitsune tai-jutsu style. **"Tai-jutsu is it Naruto-kun**" yelled Natsumi.

Naruto charges at Natsumi punching her in her stomach the doing a roundhouse kick to her head making her fly towards the trees Naruto then appears right in front on her the kicks her in the head making her fly in the air. Naruto blurs out of existence and appears right in front of her and started punching her continuously in her stomach really hard. Naruto then grabs her arm and throws her towards the ground creating a crater. He then hits her with a leg drop when he started to fall. Naruto gets out of the crater waiting for Natsumi to appear when she suddenly disappears in a puff, Naruto eyes widen when he see this_. __'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu__ (__Shadow clone technique)' _thought Naruto. Natsumi appears right in front of Naruto hitting him in his stomach really hard making him cough up blood. She then does a roundhouse on his chin making him fly in the air then appears behind him grabs his body while diving towards the ground at tremendous speed. She lets go of Naruto making hit the ground forming a crater bigger than the one he did to Natsumi. Naruto gets out of the crater while wiping some blood from his lip. He then starts to go through hand signs Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great breakthrough) he yelled while thrusting his hand forward making wind fly toward Natsumi making her go wide eyes for a moment before doing hand signs at Kage level speed. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu) yelled Natsumi as the fireball collided with the great breakthrough combining the power of the fireball making it nearly twice as big going towards Naruto. Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water encampment wall) yelled Naruto before a wall of water came out of nowhere which extinguishes the flames making steam appear. Naruto points his hand at Natsumi Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) whispered Naruto with his Juubigan blazing. Natsumi gets blown back by the force of the Shinra Tensei. She gets up and started concentrated her youki at the center of her mouth making a ball bigger than her head. She fires it at Naruto while yelling Bujidama (tailed beast bomb). Before the ball of youki could hit Naruto his eyes glowed then a giant purple figure appeared with Naruto in the middle of it Susanoo (He with the ability to help all means) he said before he lost conscious do to him skipping the levels of the Susanoo from the first level to the fourth level to withstand the Bujidama (tailed beast bomb) that was fired at him.

Naruto wakes up an hour later only to see he has five minutes to get to the academy. Natsumi henged into her fox form be smaller like a baby puppy. He then picks her up and puts her on his head then uses Kamui to appear before the class then uses a henge (transformation) to hide his tails and ears. He goes into the academy and goes right in the back to his seat with everyone wondering who this new kid in the class is.

Everything was peace and quiet until the ground started to shake. Then Ino and Sakura appeared at the door with both of them trying to fit through the door before they both was pushed in by a strange force. "I WIN INO-PIG" screeched the banshee I mean Sakura making everyone cover their ears. "Yea right forehead girl I won", yelled Ino. Sakura ran up to sit next to Sasuke only to find that Kiba was sitting there. "MOVE KIBA-BAKA I WAS GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN", screeched the banshee I mean Sakura… again making everyone clover their ears again.

Kiba decided he wanted to know what made Sasuke so special so he jumped on the desk while squatting and looked at Sasuke in the eyes then a kid from the row below scooted his chair back hitting Kiba making him lean forward into Sasuke. Everything went in slow motion until Kiba and Sasuke lips met.

FLASH

Naruto took a picture of Kiba and Sasuke kissing. Naruto then hid the camera away for his greatest prank ever. "WOW Sasgay it looks like you found your match and had your first kiss" said Naruto while everyone except Sasuke's fan girls laughed, who by the way were staring daggers at Kiba for taking away Sasuke's first kiss. If looks could kill Kiba would be six feet underground right now. Sasuke looked away with a blush on his face then went back to brooding. _'WOW his lips were really soft I have to get him to be mine I will get in his pants'_ thought Sasuke who went back to brooding. **A/n I throw up a lot in my mouth when I typed this.**

Then the two chunin teachers came in. One of them where a standard chunin vest his hair was tied in the back in a ponytail. He also had a scar going across his face making him look like a dolphin. The next one also had on a standard chunin vest. He had a pale fast but not to pale with some bluish white hair. Their names were Iruka and Mizuki.

"Settle down everyone" said Iruka "I SAID SETTLE DOWN YOU BRATS" yelled Iruka doing his Big Head no Jutsu. "Good I will now call the roll Shino Aburame" said Iruka will Naruto just blacked out "Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka. Naruto was just about to reply when someone beat him to it.

"I bet the dobe just stayed home knowing he wasn't cut out to be a ninja" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"YEA THAT BAKA CAN'T EVEN BEAT YOU SASUKE-KUN" screeched Sakura making everyone clover their ears.

"Are you all blind in right here" said Naruto. "N-Naruto" said Sakura who didn't screech for once. "Yo" Naruto replied.

"Today you will be doing the genin exam. There are three parts to this test which is the written test, then the tai-jutsu part of the test then we have the nin-jutsu part of the test", said Iruka while Mizuki passed out the entire test to everyone while putting a gen-jutsu on Naruto's test before giving it to him. Naruto looks at his test then activates his Sharingan to find out that Mizuki put a Gen-jutsu on his test. Naruto put his hand in a ram seal before muttering "KAI" dispelling the gen-jutsu on it.

Naruto finished his test in ten minutes along with Shikamaru who put his head on the table while muttering "troublesome". After 25 minutes everyone finished there test with Mizuki coming to pick up the test but when he went to grab Naruto's test he tripped over Natsumi sleeping body making him drop the rest of the test Naruto pushes his paper in the middle of the test on the floor so Mizuki wouldn't do anything with his test.

They went outside to the tai-jutsu part of the test. "Alright now you the tai-jutsu part of the test where you can face anyone you want. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the arena for the tai-jutsu part of the test. Is both sides ready" said Iruka while get a chorus of HAI from the fighters.

"Begin" he yelled while throwing his hand down signaling the match has started.

Sasuke got into his family fighting stance called the inceptor fist with an arrogant smirk on his face. "You better give up now dobe you don't stand a chance against an Uchiha", he said to Naruto who looked bored. Seeing that Naruto looked bored made Sasuke fume with anger so he then charges at Naruto with his fist cocked back thinking he could get him on his first hit. He was sadly mistaken with Naruto grabbed his fist before punching him in his stomach then kicking him across the training making Sasuke fall unconscious.

"Some Uchiha you are", says Naruto.

"W-winner N-Naruto Uzumaki" said a stuttering Iruka while Mizuki was scowling at the blond he needs him for tonight (no pun intended even tho I don't know what that means can someone tell me what it means). The next matches were just plain boring Sakura had to face Hinata with Hinata beating the crap out of Sakura. **A/N Hinata gets very confidence over the years when she met Naruto. **Then the next match was Choji and Shikamaru which ended in a forfeit because Shikamaru went out of the circle in the training because it was too troublesome. The match after that was Ino and Kiba went Ino getting knocked out during the first punch. Shino just faced a civilian and won.

"Ok everyone back in class for the nin-jutsu part of the test" said Iruka. "Ok I will call you randomly so get ready Kiba Inuzuka" said Iruka. Naruto toned everybody out until he heard his name then he went into room where the exam was being placed.

"Ok Naruto I need you to the henge (transformation), then do the kawarimi (substitution), and then create three Bunshin (clones).  Naruto then henges into an exact copy of Hurizen Sarutobi. "Good now kawarimi no Jutsu (substitution)" said Iruka Naruto uses substitution and in his place was the Sandaime Hokage reading a book will giggling making Iruka sweat drop.

"Hokage-sama"

The Hokage just sits there while reading his book "Oh Ryu-chan you naughty girl" said the Hokage before he did a perversely giggle.

"HOKAGE-SAMA"

The Hokage looks up to see that he isn't in his room anymore but at the Academy.

Before the Hokage could say anything he was replaced with Naruto who then uses the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu). "Wow Naruto you passed with flying colors" said Iruka who smiled at the blond enigma who he has formed a brotherly love with. Mizuki just scowls before he smirks at the plan he has for the blond.

"OK everyone congratulation everyone for passing the test now rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki. Kunoichi of the year is Hinata Hyuuga" said Iruka.

"What that's outrageous I should be the rookie of the year I'm an Uchiha" yelled everybody's favorite emo gay.

" YEA THE DEAD LAST CAN'T BE THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR WHILE THE SHY GIRL CANT BE KUNOICHI OF THE YEAR THAT SHOULD GO TO ME TO MAKE SASUKE-KUN LOVE ME" screeched Sakura.

"Well Naruto scored a hundred percent while Hinata got a ninety-nine percent on the test. While you Sasuke got a ninety percent and you Sakura you just barely passed with a sixty percent so shut up and come back here in a week for team placement" said Iruka who was fuming with anger at the two for saying such things.

**-*With Kurenai* -**

Kurenai was in the Hokage office with the rest of the people who wanted to be jonin sensei. Ok who want who said Hurizen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage? Kurenai steps forward I would like "Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki" she said. "Request denied. You can't get the Uzumaki, but you can have Kiba Inuzuka" said the Hokage. "Thank you Hokage-sama" said Kurenai in a depressed tone that no one caught except Anko who smiled deviously. Kakashi steps forward "I would like Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki" he said. "Hmm sorry Kakashi someone already requested Naruto-kun you can have Sai" "But who would want him Hokage-sama", asked Kakashi. "I did" said Anko Mitarashi while winking at Kurenai. "Asuma you have Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi you're dismissed" said the Hokage. Kurenai and Anko were walking when Asuma run up to them Kurenai "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me", said Asuma "Sorry Asuma but I'm not interested in you", said Kurenai Anko and Kurenai went to Kurenai's pseudo house to the dimensional portal taking her to her real house. "Thank you Anko-chan for taking my husband as a student you won't even need to teach him he is an A rank shinobi by himself". "You're welcome Nai-chan I would do anything for you" said Anko as she hugged her.

**-*With Asuma*-**

Asuma runs towards the council meeting that was taking place right now. "I would like your help in marrying Kurenai Yuhi" said Asuma.

"Why should we help you" said one of the council members.

Asuma just smirks "because she has a dragon summoning scroll and if she has a child with me you will able to get the summoning contract for the dragons to yourself", he said to the civilian council.

"Yea we will need a summoning contract like that, you can have her" said the civilian council and the elders of the councils.

**-*with Naruto *- **

"So all I have to do is steal the forbidden scroll which really isn't forbidden and I get to become a chunin" asked Naruto while thinking _'this might be my only time to get the scroll and copy everything on it'. _"Yes so what do you say" said Mizuki while thinking _'come on demon brat take the bait'_ "Sure Mizuki-sensei I'll do it" said Naruto. "Good when you steal the forbidden scroll I want you come to this shack in this forest right here" said Mizuki while showing Naruto a map of where to go. Once Mizuki leaves Naruto gets up and shunshin inside the Hokage tower making papers fly everywhere. "Damn it Naruto" Yelled the Sandaime Hokage. "Sorry jiji but I just want to report that you have a spy in your ranks and I just found him" and with that Naruto told the Hokage what Mizuki wanted him to do. "Permission to take the mission" asked Naruto. "Permission granted" said the Sandaime Hokage while smoking his pipe with a serious expression on his face. Naruto then grabs the forbidden scroll and walks toward the window "hey old man give a five minute head start ok" He said to the Hokage. Naruto then jumps out of the window and runs toward the abandon shack where he is supposed to meet Mizuki. Naruto gets out a empty scroll out of his kunai pouch and opens then and opens the forbidden scroll and starts to do hand signs Fuin-Jutsu (Uzumaki sealing technique: Uzumaki scroll transfer) he yells before the words started to form on the empty. Once everything was copied Naruto used his Kamui to take it to his house. That was when Iruka showed up.

"Are you here to test me Iruka-sensei for my private teacher", said Naruto with a smile. "Naruto what are you talking about and why did you steal the forbidden scroll" he yells at Naruto. Naruto cocks his head to the side "Mizuki-sensei said if I steal the scroll then I would be able to get a private teacher", he said. Mizuki appears on the branch of the tree "Naruto give me the scroll" he said "No Naruto don't he just wants the scroll for himself" yelled Iruka. "Naruto do you want to know why everyone hates you" "No don't Mizuki its forbidden" yelled Iruka. "IT IS BECAUSE THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX ATTACKED OUR VILLAGE TWEVLE YEARS AGO BUT THE FOURTH SEALED IT INSIDE YOU MAKING YOU THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX HAHAHAHAHAHHAH" said Mizuki as he laughed it ass off. Just when Iruka was about to reply a demon shuriken came after Naruto. Iruka pushes Naruto out the way making Iruka take the blow instead. "Why would you save me" said Naruto. "It is because I see myself in you" Iruka said to Naruto with a smile on his face before he went unconscious do to Naruto chopping him in the back of his neck.

"Well Mizuki you just broke the Thirds law now you are sentenced to death but I have something more better in stored for you" Naruto said while he activated his Juubigan before it switched into the Sharingan. Then the Sharingan started to spin faster and faster until the tomoes merged forming his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods) Naruto said as Mizuki went into a mindless stance _'I want you to before my personal slave you will do everything I say'_ Naruto said in Mizuki's mind making him nod. Naruto uses Kamui on Mizuki making him appear outside his house where Anko and Kurenai were talking.

Naruto picks up Iruka and takes him to the hospital. Naruto then shunshins inside of the Hokage's office. "Mission accomplishes Hokage-jiji" Naruto said "I killed Mizuki and Iruka was injured during the fight so I took him towards the hospital" Naruto said the Sandaime Hokage of the leaf village. "Congratulation Naruto-kun you will get an A rank pay for this before you go I want you to know that my son Asuma has asked the council to be married to Kurenai-chan. If he gets married to her they get the dragon summoning contract", said the Hokage in a disappointed tone for his son. "Well I guess it's time to provoke the Clan Restoration Act on me and my doujutsu old man" said Naruto with a smile on his face. The Hokage spiked his chakra making the ANBU that were hidden in his office to come out of hiding. "Yes Hokage-sama" the ANBU said in unison. "Summon the council now", said the Hokage.

**-*At the Council*-**

"Hurizen why have you summoned us", said Danzo. Danzo was a very old man with wrinkles all over his body. His right arm was covered in a cast with a badged over his right eyes as well he also walks with a cane. "I came to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki will be put under the Clan Restoration Act due to having a bloodline limit called the Juubigan. His first wife will be Kurenai Yuhi, do to them being already married for 3 years now" said the Hokage with a smirk on his face.

'_The Juubigan may be a powerful doujutsu which could help me take over the Shinobi Nation and become Hokage. Maybe I should just get him now. He will be very powerful in the future'_ thought Danzo. "Uzumaki-san one moment please" Naruto then looks at Danzo. _'Now's my chance __Kotoamatsukami __I want you to kill the Hokage then join root to become my personal pet'_ said Danzo in Naruto's mind.

Naruto nodded his head towards Danzo and went up to the door and put a seal on it to prevent people from getting in and people using teleportation technique to get out. Hokage-sama Danzo tried to control me with a Sharingan hidden behind his robes and make you kill you your orders" "Wait how it is it not affecting you even people with Buji(tailed beast) can't break out of this" yelled Danzo "Danzo has been a thorn in my side get rid of him" Naruto walks up to Danzo with his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing _'hmm yea that will do __Kotoamatsukami__ now you will give me your hidden Sharingans you have and you will turn over Root to me" Naruto said in Danzo's mind. _Naruto then puts a gen-jutsu on everybody thinking that he killed Danzo but in reality his sucked him in his Kamui No pun intended. Naruto then takes his turn to leave on not before saying something else "one more thing do not bring your family members and try to get them to marry me it will never work" Naruto said in a monotone voice before he takes off the seal he placed on the door and he swirls away in his right eye to his house. The council was fuming as they would have tried to set Naruto up with their daughter for more power.

Naruto appears at his house with Mizuki and Danzo standing shoulder to shoulder right next to each other.

"Danzo give me Shisui's eye and the rest of the eyes you have and Mizuki I want you to tell me why you were trying to steal the forbidden scroll" said Naruto in a commanding tone.

"I tried to use you to steal the scroll for Orochimaru he would have gave me power if I got him the scroll" said Mizuki while Danzo plucked out his right eye holding it out towards Naruto who took it and put the Sharingans in a jar full of water. 'Danzo stole eleven sharingans for his own gain' thought Naruto who remained stoic during the whole thing.

"Now Mizuki I want you to go to Orochimaru like you intended on doing and Danzo I want you to control ROOT in the shadows only you got that don't attend council meeting just say in the base" said Naruto in a commanding tone before using Kamui to bring Mizuki to the outskirts of the hidden leaf village while he took Danzo to his commanding center for ROOT. Naruto then went inside to see Natsumi and Kurenai having a conversation with Anko.

"Hello my lovely himes and Anko-chan how was your day", asked Naruto.

"My day has been great Naruto-kun I watched you beat up the Uchiha and Mizuki that was funny" said Kurenai and Anko in unison.

"Hey Kurenai-hime I heard that Asuma tried to use the dragon summoning contract to get you to marry him" said Naruto. Kurenai just nods her head saying it is true. "**Oi Naruto-kun I want to give your gift since you passed the genin exam"**, said Natsumi as she went into some hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground.

**-CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU- IM JUST PLAYING HAHAHA SORRY GUYS BUT THE WRITER DOES HE SOME ENTERTAINMENT FOR WRITING AND I CAN PICTURE YOUR FACE WHEN YOU SAW IT**

POOF

On the ground where Natsumi hit was a scroll. **"This is the summoning contract for the foxes and I want you to sign it and don't worry about summoning the boss because I am the boss. Now I want you to write your name in blood right under your mother's name, and then do these hand signs"** she said while showing Naruto the hand signs. Naruto bit his thumb and started writing his name on the scroll before it disappeared back to where it came from. Naruto then started doing the hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)" he yells while putting a little chakra in the technique.

POOF

Right where Naruto's hand is there was a baby red kitsune with one tail. "Kawaii", was all you heard before Naruto was pushed out of the way while the girls started to hug and pet the baby kitsune to death. The baby kitsune looks at Naruto who takes away it from the girls making them pout.

"**Thank you; you must be our new summoner. My name is Kira and I specialize in nin-jutsu I have the affinity for fire and lighting"** said the newly identified Kira.

"Hello Kira-chan my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I can't wait to find alongside with you" he said to her. Kira then nods her head at Naruto then looks at Natsumi and bows in front of her.

"**Natsumi-sama it's so nice to finally see you again"** said the kitsune before she went back to Makai (Summoning world) to tell everyone their fierce leader is back.

"That went well don't you think Kurenai-hime, Natsumi-hime, and Anko-chan" said Naruto before he went to his bedroom and fell asleep.

**-*With Danzo*-**

"ROOT you will all have to follow the orders of Naruto Uzumaki from no one I won't be your leader anymore. I'll still be here just not running the place" Danzo said to ROOT in a monotone voice.

**-*Time skip: A Week Later*-**

Naruto appears at the Academy only to find out he is the first one there so he sits down in his regular seat wait for the class to come in. After waiting for like five minutes the other student who passed showed up too. Naruto was so busy looking at the door he never noticed that the room got dark.

"Give me that sword and every jutsu you have in your arsenal it would be a waste to let a clan less orphan loser like you" said Sasuke with the Uchiha's famous smirk upon his face.

"YEA GIVE SASUKE-KUN YOUR STUFF NARUTO-BAKA IT SHOULDN'T BE WASTE ON SOME CLANLESS DOBE LIKE YOU" screeched the howler monkey banshee Sakura.

"I'm sorry Mr. Emo but could you please keep your howler monkey on a leash or some people will think you don't train him properly." said Naruto in calm voice with a smirk. Before Sakura and Sasuke could do something Iruka came inside the classroom.

Settle down everyone" said Iruka "I SAID SETTLE DOWN YOU BRATS" yelled Iruka doing his Big Head no Jutsu. "You are all future genins I welcome everyone to do their best for the village. I will now call the roll" said Iruka will Naruto just blacked out "Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka.

"Here sensei" said Naruto.

"Now I'm going to tell you all who you the team placement team 1" said Iruka before Naruto zoned everyone out.

Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" said Iruka before he was interrupted

"YES LOVE CONQUERS ALL TAKE THAT INO-PIG" screeched Sakura making everyone hold their eyes in pain.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted Sai will also be a part of Team 7. Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" said Iruka

"Iruka-sensei what about the dobe doesn't he get a sensei too" asked Kiba.

"Ah now I know who I was forgetting Naruto you will be by yourself as Team 11 with Anko Mitarashi as your jonin sensei. Now everyone, wait here until your jonin sensei come to pick you up" said Iruka.

After 25 minutes of waiting Kurenai and Asuma both came inside the classroom. "No Asuma I'm already married with someone so thank you and leave me alone" said Kurenai before she went into the classroom.

"My name is Asu"

CRASH

Two kunais came through the window on the classroom before it embedded itself on the wall with a banner that says THE SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI on it. Anko then come from behind the banner while doing a pose. Anko was wearing a fishnet shirt with a very short orange skirt with some knee pads and a very large trench coat on. She has purple hair tied in her head in a ponytail making it looking a pineapple with brown eyes.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and I am Team 11 sensei w will leave with Team 8" says Anko as Naruto just nods.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I am the jonin sensei for teams 8 meet us at Training ground 8" she said before her, Anko, and surprising Naruto disappeared in a shunshin to training ground 8.

"Hey Kurenai-hime how is everything" said Naruto when they appeared at the training ground.

Kurenai sighs. "Well Naru-kun Asuma tried to get me to marry him 57 times today even when I told him I'm married already and Anko-chan thank you taking my husband as a student"

"Don't worry Nai-chan Naruto will be in famous throughout the shinobi world when I done with him" said Anko while throwing her fist in the air.

"Look here comes your student Nai-chan and Naruto to pass your test you have to take on team 8 and win", said Anko to Kurenai. And Naruto who looked shocked at what he has to do.

Team 8 came up to the training ground their sensei told them to come at.

"Ok team I want us to get to know each other so let's tell are likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream" said Kurenai to her students.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" said Hinata.

Ok my likes are my husband Naruto-kun, Anko-chan who is like a sister to me, Yugao-chan, Gen-jutsu, and Natsumi-chan, my dislikes are people who threatens my love ones, perverts, sexist, rapist, my hobbies is spending time with my husband while making up new gen-jutsu. My dream is to become the world best gen-jutsu user"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi my likes are Kurenai-chan, snakes and a certain someone my dislikes are a certain snake and a certain mark my hobby is torturing people my dream is to have a family", she said.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my wives Kurenai-chan and Natsumi-chan my dislikes are everything my wives hates. My hobby is training and spending time with my wives. My dream is to be the strongest shinobi in the world" said Naruto.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga my likes is sister Hanabi, I don't have any dislikes, my hobby is playing with my sister, my dream I don't have one yet" she said

"My name is Shino Aburame my likes are bugs, dislikes are people who hate bugs, and my hobby is to study bugs and collect them. My dream is to be a good clan head" he said.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka this is my dog Akamaru my likes are Akamaru and hot girls, I really don't have a dislike, my hobby is training and playing with Akamaru, my dream is to be the best clan head ever" Kiba said.

"Well ok team 8 will now face Naruto you will all have to get the bells there are two because one of you will be sent to the academy ready…..begin" said Kurenai.

"Let's go Akamaru he is still a dobe" said Kiba while throwing a food pill to Akamaru who ate it making his fur turn red.

"Jujin Bunshin (Man beast clone)", he said making Akamaru turn into a perfect carbon of Kiba.

"Gatsuga (fang passing fang)" said Kiba as they both jumped and started to swirl in a tunnel going straight at Naruto who stood there with a bored look on his face. Right before they both him Naruto jumped before sending a punch toward Kiba who flew threw two trees before turning into Akamaru.

"Akamaru" yelled Kiba before he charged at Naruto and tried to punch Naruto in the stomach but was blocked by Naruto's left hand until Naruto kicked Kiba in the side of his head making Kiba fly towards the trees until Naruto disappeared and hit the and kicked Kiba in the air before landing a leg drop on his stomach making Kiba cough up blood before he went unconscious. Naruto then charged at Hinata who came out into the clearing right when he was going to attack Kurenai called time.

"Guys the real test is teamwork", said Shino.

"Time's up everyone", she said she said as Shino went up to Kiba and picked him up while Naruto went up to Akamaru and picked him up and brought him towards the group. Naruto then gave Akamaru to Kiba who surprisingly woke up and took Akamaru from him.

"So how did they do Naruto-kun" asked Kurenai.

"Well they are really good. I'll put Shino at the leader because he was able to figure out the test but at the last minute with Hinata as the medical ninja with her special cream. Kiba is just a brash person who thinks everyone is beneath him" said Naruto.

"Congratulation, meet here tomorrow at 8 for your first mission" said Kurenai to her team.

"Congratulation Naruto-kun you passed your test come here tomorrow at the same time for your mission" said Anko before she disappeared in a swirled of leaves while Team 8 walked home.

"Hey Naruto-kun want to go to out tonight" said Kurenai with hope in her eyes.

Naruto looks at her eyes and smiles "Sure I could put my project on hold for you my lovely Beni-hime", he said to her.

"So where do you want to go hime", asked Naruto.

"I want you too chose the place to go for our date Naruto-kun", said Kurenai in a sexy seductive voice making Naruto chuckle.

Then Naruto uses Kamui to appear next to a restaurant. "I'm here to make a reservation for Uzumaki at 8" he said to the waiter who nodded and wrote it in for then uses Kamui to get home and goes right into his study room where you see he is finishing his project for his girls and girls to come.

Naruto goes into his room and gets dressed in a black and white dress shirt with some long black pants before he goes downstairs to see Kurenai wearing a long red dress that matches her eyes. He then takes her to the Dragon Palace a place where everything is perfect.

"Reservation for Uzumaki" he said to the waiter who took them to a seat at the window. The waiter gives them a menu before leaving.

"Naruto-kun this is the most expensive place ever" said Kurenai.

"I know an expensive place for a very beautiful lady. You look stunning hime" Naruto said with a smile.

The waiter then comes back with their food they ordered. Naruto got some miso ramen while Kurenai got some dango. They then left and Kamui to Naruto's house only to find Natsumi asleep in the bed. Naruto then stripped down in his underwear while Kurenai just wore a simple red nightgown. Naruto then gave her and Natsumi the most passionate kiss ever before falling asleep with Kurenai and Natsumi on his chest.

END

Me: Naruto and Kurenai sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love them comes marriage then come a baby in a baby carriage.

Naruto: S-Shut up

Kurenai: Naruto-kun is blushing how sweet

Me: well then Naruto you certainly will have your hands fill later on

Naruto: like what

Me: I don't know…..yet

So how did you like it I know the fights weren't good still trying tho? So review I don't care but I do need your opinion on the story. The next story will take a long time because I will be writing the Japanese name of the Jutsus they used ok. Should a female Haku stay alive or die your chose Have a great Christmas break everyone. Until the next time on Dragonball z… wait wrong one until next time on Naruto: Juubigan Chapter 4 the mission to wave.

Views: 4931

Reviews: 25

Favorites: 48

Followers: 60

Words: 7182


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY I WAS LATE WITH AN UPDATE BUT THERE WAS A BABY RUNNING ON THE HIGHWAY I KNOW SHIT CRAZY SO I GET OUT THE CAR AND I START CHASING THE BABY IN MY MIND IM LIKE WHY YOU RUNNING BABY BUT WHAT I WAS SAYING WAS WHAT DO I DO CAUSE I JUST CANT TAKE THE BABY THAT KIDNAPPING ILL GO TO JAIL ILL GET RAPED I KNOW THEY WILL RAPED ME IN JAIL SO I DECIDED THAT I WILL ADOPT THE BABY SO I DOWNLOADED AN APP ON MY IPHINE CALLED AN ADOPT BABY APP I PUT THE BARCODE ON THE BABY HEAD THAT WAY THE BABY KNEW HE WAS MY BABY I PUT THE BABY IN THE CAR AS I GO TO PULL OFF I SAW A DEER RUNNING TOWARDS THE CAR SO IM LIKE "OH SHIT" THIS DEER IS ABOUT TO EAT THE BABY BUT AS I LOOKED CLOSER I NOTICED THE FRONT PART OF THE DEER WAS A DEER AND THE BACK PART WAS A ZEBRA SO I'M LIKE "OH SHIT IT A DEERBRA" SO I CALL THE ZOO AND I SAID "YO THERES A FUCKING DEERBRA OUT HERE ON THE HIGHWAY' HE SAID WHATS THAT I SAID HALF DEER HALF ZEBRA HE SAID DID YOU JUST MAKE THAT UP I SAID I THINK SO HE SAID WELL BRING IT DOWN SO I BROUGHT IT TO ZOO AND THE ZOOKEEPER WAS LIKE OH SHIT IT A FUCKING DEERBRA I SAID THAT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ON THE PHONE HE SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR IT MONEY I SAID NO I HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE CAR CAUSE MY NEW SON IS IN THE CAR BY HIMSELF. THE BABY I THOUGHT WAS A BABY WASN'T A BABY IT WAS A GROWN ASS MEN WITH BENJIAM BUTTON DIEASE HERES HOW I FOUND WHEN I WENT TO THE CAR THE BABY WAS JUST WAKING SO I SAID HEY I'M YOUR NEW DAD HE SAID THE FUCK YOU AINT MY DAD BITCH IM 65 I SAID GODDAMN HE SAID I GOT A DISEASE I SAID YOU GOT THAT BENAJIM BUTTON HE SAID WHERES MY DEERBRA I SAID I KNEW IT WAS A FUCKING DEERZRA I KNEW IT WAS I JUST TOOK IT TO THE ZOO HE SAID WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET HOME I SAID YOU RIDE THAT MOTHERFUCKER MAN ANYWAY THAT WHY I AM LATE TO UPDATE BECAUSE IT TOOK A LONG ASS TIME TO GET THE DEERBRA IN THE CAR.

*Somewhere a certain ANBU sneezed. "someone must have found out the wonders of lying" he said before going back to reading his precious literature.*

Chapter 4: The mission to wave

Welcome back everyone did you have a great Christmas and a great new years the real reason why I wasn't able to update was because I was busy and I thought of another story so I had to write it down and my computer crashed when I was writing so I had to start over.

Guest: I know I didn't develop the story I just wanted the readers to get to the action but I will have some flashbacks of the stuff I didn't develop.

Powermachine79: everyone deserves some loves.

Pirateking1998: Sorry but she can't be in the harem

Bcsclaymore: I just found a reason to put Kushina back in the harem

Shiki Ouji Sama: I do have a good reason I just can't tell it yet or the story will be ruined. Sorry…. Wait never mind she is back in I found something for her to have in the story

LightXDarkness: Hello friend never knew you read fan fiction X3 you make me smile. Thank for complimenting me on my fighting scene that was the best.

Brehze: thank you

Zerozero: thank you for telling me what a beta reader I just found out like an hour or so ago when I started writing and yes I have someone but not on this site I have a friend who helps me this stuff he will also write the lemons too because I suck at them

Jay3000: I'm not going to lie I wasn't going to put her in because I couldn't find anything to do with her for my story but now I found something for her so she will be in the harem.

FallenLucifersAngel: I updated on 12/21/13 and you can't eat my soul only the Gedo Path can eat my soul

Coduss: I know you love this story everyone does

AT the end of this chapter I NarutoxKyuubi will talk about what I hate with writers stay in tune with us

Pairing for Naruto:

Yugito/Nibi (Matatabi)

Kushina

Anko

Kurenai

Female Kyuubi (Natsumi)

Tsunade

Mei

I will not add any more people in the harem

"HI" regular talking

Jutsus

"**Hi" kyuubi/summons talking**

'_**Hi' Kyuubi/summons thinking**_

"**Hi" flashback**

**A/N means author notes**

'_Wow' thoughts_

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto and Kevin Hart quotes**

**-*Previously on Naruto: The Juubigan*-**

Team 8 came up to the training ground their sensei told them to come at.

"Ok team I want us to get to know each other so let's tell are likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream" said Kurenai to her students.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" said Hinata.

Ok my likes are my husband Naruto-kun, Anko-chan who is like a sister to me, Yugao-chan, Gen-jutsu, and Natsumi-chan, my dislikes are people who threatens my love ones, perverts, sexist, rapist, my hobbies is spending time with my husband while making up new gen-jutsu. My dream is to become the world best gen-jutsu user"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi my likes are Kurenai-chan, snakes and a certain someone my dislikes are a certain snake and a certain mark my hobby is torturing people my dream is to have a family", she said.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my wives Kurenai-chan and Natsumi-chan my dislikes are everything my wives hates. My hobby is training and spending time with my wives. My dream is to be the strongest shinobi in the world" said Naruto.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga my likes is sister Hanabi, I don't have any dislikes, my hobby is playing with my sister, my dream I don't have one yet" she said

"My name is Shino Aburame my likes are bugs, dislikes are people who hate bugs, and my hobby is to study bugs and collect them. My dream is to be a good clan head" he said.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka this is my dog Akamaru my likes are Akamaru and hot girls, I really don't have a dislike, my hobby is training and playing with Akamaru, my dream is to be the best clan head ever" Kiba said.

"Well ok team 8 will now face Naruto you will all have to get the bells there are two because one of you will be sent to the academy ready…..begin" said Kurenai.

"Let's go Akamaru he is still a dobe" said Kiba while throwing a food pill to Akamaru who ate it making his fur turn red.

"Jujin Bunshin (Man beast clone)", he said making Akamaru turn into a perfect carbon of Kiba.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four legged Technique)" said Kiba as he and Akamaru both went on their legs and started to charge at Naruto.

"Gatsuga (fang passing fang)" said Kiba as they both jumped and started to swirl in a tunnel going straight at Naruto who stood there with a bored look on his face. Right before they both him Naruto jumped before sending a punch toward Kiba who flew threw two trees before turning into Akamaru.

"Akamaru" yelled Kiba before he charged at Naruto and tried to punch Naruto in the stomach but was blocked by Naruto's left hand until Naruto kicked Kiba in the side of his head making Kiba fly towards the trees until Naruto disappeared and hit the and kicked Kiba in the air before landing a leg drop on his stomach making Kiba cough up blood before he went unconscious. Naruto then charged at Hinata who came out into the clearing right when he was going to attack Kurenai called time.

"Guys the real test is teamwork", said Shino.

"Time's up everyone", she said she said as Shino went up to Kiba and picked him up while Naruto went up to Akamaru and picked him up and brought him towards the group. Naruto then gave Akamaru to Kiba who surprisingly woke up and took Akamaru from him.

"So how did they do Naruto-kun" asked Kurenai.

"Well they are really good. I'll put Shino at the leader because he was able to figure out the test but at the last minute with Hinata as the medical ninja with her special cream. Kiba is just a brash person who thinks everyone is beneath him" said Naruto.

"Congratulation, meet here tomorrow at 8 for your first mission" said Kurenai to her team.

"Congratulation Naruto-kun you passed your test come here tomorrow at the same time for your mission" said Anko before she disappeared in a swirled of leaves while Team 8 walked home.

"Hey Naruto-kun want to go to out tonight" said Kurenai with hope in her eyes.

Naruto looks at her eyes and smiles "Sure I could put my project on hold for you my lovely Beni-hime", he said to her.

"So where do you want to go hime", asked Naruto.

"I want you too chose", said Kurenai.

Then Naruto uses Kamui to appear next to a restaurant. "I'm here to make a reservation for Uzumaki at 8" he said to the waiter who nodded and wrote it in for then uses Kamui to get home and goes right into his study room where you see he is finishing his project for his girls and girls to come.

Naruto goes into his room and gets dressed in a black and white dress shirt with some long black pants before he goes downstairs to see Kurenai wearing a long red dress that matches her eyes. He then takes her to the Dragon Palace a place where everything is perfect.

"Reservation for Uzumaki" he said to the waiter who took them to a seat at the window. The waiter gives them a menu before leaving.

"Naruto-kun this is the most expensive place ever" said Kurenai.

"I know an expensive place for a very beautiful lady. You look stunning hime" Naruto said with a smile.

The waiter then comes back with their food they ordered. Naruto got some miso ramen while Kurenai got some dango. They then left and Kamui to Naruto's house only to find Natsumi asleep in the bed. Naruto then stripped down in his underwear while Kurenai just wore a simple red nightgown. Naruto then gave her the most passionate kiss ever before falling asleep with Kurenai and Natsumi on his chest.

**-*Now*-**

Naruto looked from a bush to find the target he is looking for. Naruto then jumps into the clearing startling the cat. Yes that rights Naruto has the Tora mission. Naruto walked up to the cat holding out a pair of sushi for her. Tora goes up to Naruto and starts to eat the sushi. Once she was done with the sushi, Tora jumped into Naruto arms while snuggling up to his chest making Naruto chuckle.

"Come on Tora let's go" said Naruto as he walked to the Hokage Mansion. Naruto then kicks the door down to the Hokage's office.

"Mission Accomplished Hokage-Jiji" yelled Naruto only to see that team 7 is there as well.

"BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS IS A SPECIAL MEETING SO GET OUT" screeched Sakura as she tried to hit Naruto on the head until he side stepped her attack making her fall on the floor because she leaned in when she went to punch him.

Naruto gives Tora to the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, Madam Shijimi. Once she takes the cat from Naruto, she starts to squeeze the cat to death that is until Naruto told her how to hold her properly.

"Madam Shijimi you shouldn't hold Tora like that it will cause her to run away again. You have to hold like this" said Naruto as he showed how to hold Tora. When Naruto gave the cat back, the Fire Daimyo started to hold her like Naruto showed her which made Tora snuggle into her chest.

"Thank you young man I would like to add 5% to how you get for this mission" she said to Naruto.

"Thank you for your kind generosity but I going to have to decline your offer thanks tho" Naruto said with a bow. Anko then comes through the door with Kurenai and Team 8.

"Hokage-sama Team 8 would like to do a joint mission with team 11" said Kurenai. The Hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine but wait one minute please" said the Hokage. "Team 7 your mission will be to escort Lady Shijimi back to her palace in Hi no Kuni dismissed" he said to Team 7 who nodded and left.

"Team 8 and Team 11 you will have a joint mission which will be too escort a bridge builder to wave send him in" yelled the Hokage. A very drunk came in looked around the room only to see two hot women and a bunch of brats.

"What is it, I asked for an escort not a bunch of brats. Well the two women look sexy as hell", he said said in a drunken voice.

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind him with a kunai pointed at his balls. "I would advise you don't talk about my wife and her friend like that" Naruto said in very cold tone to Tazuna who was sweating bullets.

"Please Naruto-koi, don't attack the client and sir please don't look at me and my friend like that my husband is very protective over his mates." said Kurenai in a soothing voice making Naruto pull back his kunai.

"Hi my name is Tazuna, and I am the super great bridge builder. You have to protect me while I finish the bridge", he said. Tazuna was a man in his mid-forties with a goatee and dark eyes. He also had a pointy on his head with a dark sleeveless v neck on. He was wearing beige pants with a bottle of Sake in his hand.

"Okay everyone, please pack for a 3 week mission and head to the west gate" said Kurenai who shunshined to her house to pack her stuff with Naruto following her. Kurenai and Naruto arrived at the gates to see Hinata and Shino already there. After five minutes Kiba and Anko came with the client who was drunk again and was using Kiba to walk properly.

"Ok Team Diamond formation, I want Naruto in front of the client Hinata to the left of the client, Shino to the right of him and Kiba in the back" said Kurenai. They all got into their respectful positions then they set off towards Wave with Kurenai and Anko hiding in the shadow just in case.

After walking for about 5 miles they came up to two puddles in the middle of the road.

'_WOW this is a very weak gen-jutsu everyone knows it hasn't raining in Konoha. My wife would kill at the sight of a pathetic gen-jutsu used. I wonder who else noticed the genjutsu"_ thought Naruto before looking back to look at Hinata who had her Byakugan active and Shino bugs was buzzing really loud. Naruto then looked to where Kurenai was walking not too far away from the group and saw her nod. She came out of her hiding and walked next in behind them. Right when Kurenai passed two people came up and caught Kurenai in his chains before he pulled making her ripped into tiny pieces.

One of them was shoulder-length with wild dark brown hair and eyes. He had on a re-breather that covered his nose and mouth with a large claw like gauntlet that had a chain attached to it that he used to rip Kurenai apart. He also has several kunai pouches on his waist with Kirigakure headband with two horns on it with a slash through it. His name was Gozu.

The other looked exactly like the first one except his hair was a lot straighter he wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist with a black cape on. He also had a Kirigakure headband on his head but had one horn on it. His name was Meizu.

"SENSEI" yelled Kiba as he froze due to his sensei dying in front of his eyes.

Naruto charged at Gozu who sent his chain at Naruto hoping to get him but was shocked when Naruto grabbed and started to rotate with the chain making Gozu rotate around Naruto as well since he was attached to the chain. Naruto then let go of the chain making Gozu fly into a tree before Naruto pulled on the chain making Gozu fly toward Naruto before Naruto punched him in the face making him fall backwards. Naruto then pulled out his katana cutting Gozu head off his shoulders before he sealed them in a scroll.

**-*With Shino vs. Meizu*-**

Shino just stood there staring at Meizu through his glasses. Meizu had enough of waiting and started to charge at Shino while throwing a punch towards his midsection which Shino blocked with his hand while throwing a punch at face which was blocked. Meizu then sent a kick towards his head which was blocked by Shino's forearm. Shino then sent a punch towards Meizu which connected making him fall backwards. Meizu tried to get up but found out he couldn't.

"It is illogical for you to try and I put my bugs on the when we traded blows that's why you feel drained", said Shino in a monotone voice, voicing Meizu question before he blacked out.

"Congratulation guys" said Kurenai as she came out of the trees and into the clearing where Kiba yelled to his sensei saying he thought she was dead.

Naruto went up to Meizu and turned on his Sharingan with switched right into the Mangekyo Sharingan while looking into Meizu eyes. "Tsukuyomi" he said as he and Meizu went into Naruto's world where Meizu was tortured a lot for information. After was done all you hear is Meizu who screamed before blacking out again while Naruto just separated his head from his shoulders while sealing his head inside a scroll. Naruto walked up to Tazuna and told him to spill it or else.

Tazuna complied he told them how Gato was ruining Waves and how poor they was that they had to lie and only had enough for a c rank mission and how his grandson and daughter would be mad at Konoha for abandoning him.

"Well I should say we go on with the mission" said Naruto while the others just nodded. They kept walking in their formation with Tazuna in the middle and Anko and Kurenai was in the back talking to each other.

"Nai-chan would you hate if I told you that I like Naruto-kun" said Anko while looking at Naruto from behind.

"It's ok to go after him Anko your like my sister we share everything together when we get to Wave just ask him ok" Kurenai assured her sister who was all but blood. Anko just smiled at her sister before giving her a big hug.

They arrived to a small boat but big enough to only hold six people so Kurenai decided to sit on Naruto lap while they was going into Wave. They arrived at the opening going into a clearing until Kiba threw a kunai at a bush. Kiba went over to check what he hit only to find out it's a white rabbit.

'_Wait it's the summer a rabbit's fur should be brown not white unless it was kept inside that must someone used a kawarimi'_ thought Naruto.

"GET DOWN" he yelled before pushing Tazuna to the ground.

A large blade came swirling towards the group until it went Naruto blocked it with his katana and redirected to a tree. Then a person appeared on the sword while looking down at the group. This person was a tall noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short black hair with brown eyes and very small close to being not existence eyebrows. He was wearing a mask over the lower half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait that was shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He also has his forehead protector sideways on his head, prior to his deflection from Kirigakure. He was shirtless with his chest only covered by a belt he used to hold Kubikiribocho with some baggy pants and some wrist warmer going up to his elbow and some leg warmer.

"Zabuza Momochi wanted in Kiri for planning a coup against the Fourth Mizukage but failed", said Anko who got out two kunais and hold them in a reverse grip.

Zabuza pulled out the sword from the tree and rest it on his shoulder. "Hand over the bridge builder and no one gets hurt" he said to them.

Anko then charged at Zabuza slashing at him before he turned into water. He then kick Anko into the water when she came up for air she notice something was wrong with the water she tried to move but couldn't because she was trapped in a water prison. "Suiton: Suiro No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Prison Technique)" she heard Zabuza yell.

Zabuza then creates two Water clone Mizu Bunshin and switch with one of them to have some fun with the group. Naruto in a burst of speed dispelled one of the water clones.

Naruto went up to Zabuza while taking out his katana. "How about me and you in a ken-jutsu fight" said Naruto before charging at Zabuza and taking a swing at his torso which was blocked by Kubikiribocho before Zabuza took a swing trying to take Naruto's head off which was also blocked by Naruto's katana before pushing Zabuza backward before he got in his ken-jutsu stance. They both charged at each other hitting metal against metal with Zabuza trying to overpower Naruto with strength and Naruto trying to overpower Zabuza with his strength. Zabuza then took out two senbon and threw at Kiba who wasn't ready and was about to get hit in both of her eyes until Kurenai pushed him and got hit one of them in her eye and the other whizzed right pass her. Zabuza then twisted his body kicking Naruto in the head making him fly over to the water. Naruto laid in the water for a couple of seconds before he got up and charged at Zabuza hitting his sword with Zabuza's but ended up in a stalemate until Naruto punched Zabuza in his rib making him lose his grip on Kubikiribocho which Naruto capitalize on and cut him on his chest before Zabuza jumped onto the river and did the tiger with both hand with one over his head.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)" he said before the entire area was covered in a mist. "You're really good gaki but now this is where I would win at. There are 8 spots the liver, kidney, heart, throat, lung, stomach, and-"he never finished before the mist was blown away by wind.

"How about neither and I am going to kill you for what you did" said Naruto? Zabuza started to go through hand signs along with Naruto before they both called their respected jutsu.

"Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Water bullets)" said Zabuza before firing 5 water bullets at Naruto.

"Futon: Teppodama (Wind Release: Air Bullets)" said Naruto before firing six wind bullets at Zabuza which cancelled out the water bullet. One of the wind bullet hit Zabuza in his chest making him stumble backward which made Naruto starts another set of hand signs "Futon: Kamikaze (Wind Release: Divine Wind)" yelled Naruto before sending several small tornadoes at Zabuza throwing him into a tree. "Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)" before his hand was covered in wind he then charged at Zabuza hoping to finish him until he saw several senbon pierce Zabuza in the neck.

A Hunter-nin came out of the opening "Thank you for thanking care of him for me it took me forever to get to him" said the hunter-nin grabbed Zabuza and disappeared in a swirl "Anko-sensei are you ok" said a worried Naruto because he forgot she was still in the water prison with the clone holding her in it until he actually defeated Zabuza.

Naruto then picked up Anko and put her on his back before walking to Tazuna and asking him where his house was. Tazuna told the group that it wasn't far away just an hour away they came up to a two story house. Tazuna then knocked on the door three before it opened to reveal a woman in her late twenties. She had long black hair. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with the end of the shirt and the collar being red. Her name was Tsunami. Tsunami moved to the side to let them in.

"Um... do you have a place where I can put my sensei she got exhausted" Naruto asked Tsunami. She led Naruto to an empty room where he laid Anko down on the bed and left to give her some sleep. Naruto went downstairs and told them that there were only three rooms left and those rooms will be used for the three genin who looked at Naruto funny.

"What" Asked Naruto.

"Where will you and Kurenai-sensei sleep" said Kiba.

"Oh me and Kurenai-chan will be sleeping in our house" said Naruto while they look at him like he was crazy.

"But you don't live in Wave country and your house is in Konoha" said Kiba in disbelief.

"Oh that's not where we live Kurenai and I live in my personal dimension" said Naruto as Kurenai went up to him and they went in his personal dimension.

Team 8 just stared at the spot Kurenai and Naruto left at. They then went to their respective room to go to sleep.

*With Naruto and Kurenai*

"Hey Kurenai-chan and Natsumi-chan I have a surprise for the both of you ok come here" Naruto said to both of his wife. They both came downstairs to see Naruto holding his hands behind his back.

"Kurenai-hime you know how you told me like to do gen-jutsu" seeing Kurenai nod he decided to continue "Well I found a way for you to do gen-jutsu with only your eyes but giving you your own pair of Sharingan and the next stage to it the Mangekyo Sharingan, so when you get it you will be able to do gen-jutsu with your eyes and you will be able to do Kamui with a random ability from my eyes and you will be able to activate and deactivate both Sharingans too because you're an hanyou it will automatically became your doujutsu and the same thing for you Natsumi-chan you like fire so I will give you Amaterasu as an ability for your Mangekyo Sharingan" he said to them making them go wide eye.

Kurenai and Natsumi both run up to Naruto and hugged him while saying thank you over and over.

"Oh and one more thing is that you will have supreme control over affinity with a blood limit to go with your affinity. Do you both want to this it will be fun to have when you done training in the Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan you can easily be a rank A to an rank S shinobi if you want" he said to them.

They went down to the basement to see two pairs of Sharingan eyes floating in a jar full of some green liquid. "Ok I need both of you to lay down right here" he said to both of them. Once they laid down he went over to Natsumi and took out her eyes before putting in the Sharingans.

"Ok Natsumi-chan you won't need any medical jutsu because of your demon status and the same for you Kurenai-chan" Naruto told them before he did the same to Kurenai.

"Now I advise you to wait like two days before you activate your Sharingan and then I will train you in the art of the Sharingan" Naruto said to before they blacked out.

The next day Naruto woke up with Natsumi and Kurenai and brought them out of his dimension into Tazuna's house. Everyone in the living room was shocked to see Naruto coming out of a swirl with two other people.

"Um who is this" asked Hinata who was looking at Natsumi.

"This is Natsumi-chan, Naruto-kun's other wife" said Kurenai.

While they were talking Naruto went up to Anko room where she was sleeping and sat on her bed next to her while putting her to the side out of her eyes. Anko opened her eyes when she felt someone touch her face. She looked up to see Naruto looking at her with a small smile.

"I heard a certain sensei has like a certain student" Naruto said which made Anko blush in embarrassment.

"It's ok Anko-chan I kind of liked you too but we have to spend more time together before we can move on" Naruto said to her who in turn just nodded. Naruto go off the bed and went downstairs to see Kiba hitting on Natsumi.

"OI dog-breath, stop hitting on my wife before I make you regret it" Naruto said in a cold monotone voice that scared the shit out of the genin because he was always hyperactive.

Anko then came downstairs to see Naruto sitting on the couch with Kurenai sitting down on his lap and Natsumi helping Tsunami with breakfast. "Guys now that Anko-chan is awake I have some very important news I think Sasuke's gay" said Naruto with a serious face.

"Are you serious we already know this" yelled Kiba.

"Oh thank kami I thought I was the only one who knew" said Naruto making everyone laugh.

"Ok but onto serious matter Zabuza's alive the hunter-nin didn't destroy the body right then and there so it gave me a reason to think that the hunter-nin is Zabuza accomplish", said Naruto while everyone except Natsumi and Kurenai looked wide-eye.

"Well let's get the team ready for when we face Zabuza again" Naruto said to Kurenai and Anko.

Everyone go up to leave except the family that lived there. They arrived at a lake to see twenty clones of Naruto having an all-out fight with ten of them having the Sharingan and ten having the Rinnegan.

"Shinra Tensei" yelled a clone with the Rinnegan knocking out all the clones with a Sharingan except one who used Amaterasu to kill about nine clones. The two clones looked at each other before sprinting at each other. The clone with Rinnegan threw a punch at the other clones head but was blocked at the last second thanks to the Sharingan. "Shinra Tensei" said the Rinnegan using clone but before it hit the Sharingan using clone used Susanoo at the last moment.

On top of the lake you can see a purple with some slight red giant humanoid figure with four arms the Sharingan using clone in the middle of it.

"That's enough" yelled Naruto to his clones that dispelled giving Naruto the memories of what happened. The group looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"What" he asked them.

"What do you mean what, what was that jutsu with the purple and red humanoid figure" yelled Anko.

"Oh that was Susanoo, It's an offense and defensive jutsu that only people with the Mangekyo Sharingan can have" Naruto said to them.

"Ok team we are going to work on your chakra control" said Kurenai as they walked towards the lake. "You have to stay on top of this lake for ten minutes. If you fall in the water you have to start over but you would have to hurry because if you don't make it to shore fast enough to start over Anko-chan snake summons will bite you and you don't want that" she said.

Naruto, Kurenai, Natsumi, and Anko, all went to the middle of the lake to have a one on one spar with each other. It was Naruto vs. Kurenai and Anko vs. Natsumi.

**Natsumi vs. Anko**

"Ready Anko-san" said Natsumi.

"Yes I am Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" yelled Anko as four snakes came out her sleeves to attack Natsumi. Natsumi just caught all of them in her hand and snapped their necks before going through some hand signs Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon technique). A very big dragon made fire raced towards Anko at tremendous speed which made Anko jump out the way really fast to not get hit.

"What the fuck Natsumi why did you put more chakra into that fire dragon" yelled Anko.

"I didn't I put the same chakra into the fire dragon like I always do" said Natsumi as Kurenai and Naruto walked over to them. "Do you think it was cause of the Sharingan I gave you guys….erm I mean girls because when I gave you the Sharingan you would of got some side effects like a bloodline or mastery over a certain element and I think Natsumi has fire. We still have to find out what element you have Kurenai and you too Anko in the future and my mysterious lover too" Naruto said to all three of them with a smile. Naruto then pulled out three chakra paper and gave it to them. Natsumi was the first to push her chakra into the paper and one side of the paper burned into nothing while the other side burned with black flames Naruto just started at with his jaw to the ground. Kurenai then pushed chakra into the paper one third of the paper burned, the other side grew really damp with water and the middle turned into a fog. Anko then pushed chakra into her paper making one half burns into a crisp while the other wrinkle turning the paper to dust.

"Well ok then Natsumi you have mastery over fire along with Amaterasu due to the Mangekyo Sharingan and me giving you that ability. Kurenai you have mastery over water but with a slight fire affinity along with boil release and Anko you have a fire affinity and a stronger lightning affinity" Naruto said to them. "Well I guess that's all the time we have left lets go get the little genins" said Kurenai.

The group then went to the team of genins only to see Kiba running up five steps before he slipped and hit his head. While Hinata and Shino where up in the tree sitting down.

"Dinner ready" yelled Tsunami. Everyone went until Naruto stopped Anko, Kurenai, and Natsumi. "I have a technique I was to teach you all Anko this technique is called the Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) he said as Lightning Chakra formed around his hand. He then ran to a tree and thrushes his arm forward at the tree blowing up the whole tree.

Naruto then turned towards Kurenai "this is called the Mizukiri (Water Cutter)" he said as water chakra formed around his hand creating a spear. He then charged at a tree while thrusting his hand into it. When Naruto took his hand out of the tree you could see a perfect hole in the tree.

Naruto then turns towards Natsumi "and this is called the Hokiri (Fire Cutter)" said Naruto as fire formed around his hand into a shape of a ball before he throws it at the tree blowing it up.

"The concept of this jutsu is to bring your chakra towards hand making it visible for you to see. I want you to practice this jutsu in your free time" Naruto said to them.

They then went inside the house to get their food while Naruto sent Natsumi and Kurenai to their house to cook while Naruto went outside into the forest to practice his new jutsu.

In a forest, we find a girl in a pink kimono with some sandals on walking in the clearing when she sees the boy from the fight Zabuza had. She walked up to him with the purpose for killing him.

10 meters

5 meters

1 meter

Haku then grabs the boys shoulder and shakes them to get him up.

"You need to wake up or you will catch a cold out here" she said to him.

"Oh huh ok but I can't get sick anyways" Naruto said as he looked around the clearing.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" he asked her while watching her every movement.

"I'm Haku it nice you meet you too and I'm just picking up herbs for my friend. He is really sick" she replied back.

"Oh ok well can I help you find the herbs you looking for" Naruto asked.

'_Wow he is very nice and handsome'_ "That would be nice thank you" She said with a smile and a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hey Haku I was wondering if you would like to spend a message to Zabuza for me", Naruto saw her tense up a bit.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. If I was you would have been dead by now" Naruto said as she gave her the scroll.

Naruto then leaves the clearing going back to the house only find the boy whose name he forgot yelling at the Konoha group.

"Why do you guys try, you're just going to die like the rest of them" he yelled.

"Stop being a pussy kid and grow up because I won't be dying until I accomplish all of my dreams" Naruto said to him as he walked over to Kurenai and sat next to her.

"What do you know what it's like to suffer all the time you probably live in a mansion with food every day I have to sometimes go a day without food" he yelled back at Naruto.

"Kid what do you know about suffering you have a family who loves you I didn't have anyone at first because I was always hated for something that was out of my control. I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4. I was always kicked out of stores and if I was let into the store they would charge me triple the price at least you have a mother and grandfather who loves you with a roof over your head but I don't care because of that I met three beautiful women who love me for me" Naruto said with anger in his voice except at the end as he swirled in his away to his house.

Everyone had some tears in their eyes when they heard the story. "Was what he said all true" asked tsunami with tears flowing out of her eyes like a fountain.

"Yes but that was just the water down version' said Kurenai.

***The next day***

The Konoha group except Natsumi as she stayed at the house was walking when a fog started to form.

"So Zabuza have you accepted my proposal yet" asked Naruto.

"Yes I accepted your proposal if you help us in the war but I would need to have a spar before you could join" he replied to him.

"Deal I was trying to find a reason to back up the rebels in a war and now I have" said Naruto with a smirk on his while getting into his stance while activating his Sharingan.

Naruto runs at Zabuza throwing a punch at his head which was easily sidestep but didn't see Naruto's foot coming and hitting him in the back of the head making Zabuza stumbles before he started to do hand signs "Suiton: (Water Release Water Dragon Jutsu)" yelled Zabuza making the water dragon fly towards Naruto who uses his Kamui to make it phase right through him. Once the water dragon phase's right through Naruto he starts to create a Rasengan his hand before disappearing and hitting Zabuza on his back making him hit the ground hard. He got up a few seconds later to see Naruto not attacking.

"Well… well… well what do we have here the demon of the mist can't even take care of a couple brats" said a bald little fat dude.

"Gato what are you doing here" said Zabuza.

"I'm here to kill you, you shinobis cost too much but I see two sexy women who would be good in my sex slave Waraji and Zori grab the two women everyone else who ever gets the most kills gets paid the most" yelled Gato.

Zabuza was about to charge at them but was stopped by a hand. He followed the hand only to see it Kurenai's hand. She pointed to Naruto who was directing a Major killer intent at them.

"You want to put my wife in a sex slave thing with her student ha-ha you must get through me first hey Tazuna how much supplies do you have for the bridge" yelled Naruto.

"I have enough supplies for it" Tazuna replied.

Naruto gave a sadistic smile "well guys you get to see my new creation" he said to the group. Naruto then formed the regular Rasengan while using a Kage Bunshin (Shadow clone) to gather wind chakra. When the wind chakra formed around the Rasengan making it look like a shuriken there was a shrieking noise but nothing compared to what Sakura can do.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken" yelled Naruto before he throw it at Gato and his group blowing them into nothing but… just nothing.

"Yo Zabuza before we go to Kirigakure we have to get the world best medic there to help with everything don't you think" said Naruto.

"Yea the more the merrier" he replied.

"Aww you didn't leave any for me Naruto-ni-san" said Inari who had the villagers behind him holding up weapons.

"Hehe Sorry lets go back everyone but before we go Taji Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow clones technique) I want you guys to follow Tazuna's order to finish the bridge so we can go help in the war" he yelled as 1000 shadow clones came into existence before saluting and getting to work.

*A week later*

We find our heroes at the newly built bridge getting ready to finish their mission.

"Hey grandpa what are we going to name the bridge" asked a curious Inari.

"How about the super duper sexy Tazuna Bridge" said Tazuna with pride.

"Wait but you're not sexy and how about The Great Naruto Bridge" said Inari making his grandfather deflate because his grandson said he wasn't sexy.

Naruto just smiles at the name the villagers give the bridge and tells everyone to hold on to him making him disappear in a swirl only to find them in the Hokage's tower right next to Team 7.

"Mission accomplish Hokage-Jiji and I would like you let me and my team go on our secret mission that we had planned for the other secret mission you have gave us for the future" said Naruto shocking Team 7 since they didn't know he was there.

"Mission accepted and hurry up with the other mission" he replied to them.

"Hokage-sama what is this boy doing here" said Kakashi with venom in his voice.

'Kakashi you're an idiot you don't even know who you are talking to' thought everyone who know of his heritage.

"Team 8 you have the rest of the week to yourself for the chunin exam" said Kurenai with a smile at her team.

Naruto grabbed Kurenai and Natsumi and told Haku and Zabuza to hold on to him before they swirled away to his dimensional house.

"Welcome to my house you will be staying here until we get to the border of Kirigakure", said Naruto as he, Kurenai and Natsumi swirled out of his eye at the entrance of a random town outside the border of Hi no Kuni. The group kept walking until walked into casino to see if they can find the world's best medic in all Tsunade Senju. They then ran into a bar to find Tsunade drinking sake like no tomorrow and Shizune trying to get her to stop.

"Ba-hime (Princess Grandma) what did I tell you about drinking your problems away" said Naruto. As soon as Tsunade heard that voice she jumped and smuggled him into her E cup size breast suffocating him.

"Um…Tsunade-sama I think Naruto can't breathe right now" said Kurenai. True to what she said Naruto was turning purple from the lack of air.

Tsunade then let go of Naruto letting him get his breath back. "Sorry Naru-kun I was so happy to see you" she said to him before everyone swirled away in his eyes.

"You can drop the henge Tsunade-Chan we are with friends" Naruto as Zabuza and Haku were wondering how does a fifty something woman looks like she's in her late twenties. When Tsunade dropped the henge nothing changed except she grew three blond fox tails and two blond ears on top of her head making Naruto, Kurenai, and Natsumi. Naruto dropped his henge with nine blond tails coming from his tailbone and two fox ears. Kurenai had five black tails with the tip of the tail red and two fox ears. Natsumi had nine crimsons tails and two crimson ears.

"What are you people" said Zabuza and Haku who were backing up from them.

"Well I and Natsumi are full-blooded demon due to my bloodline and being the mate to Kyuubi. They are only hanyou who are half-demon" said Naruto making them still weary of them.

"There are empty rooms in the house that you can we will be in Kirigakure in the morning after breakfast before he took Kurenai, Natsumi, and Tsunade to bed with him while Shizune went to her own room.

Naruto laid down on top of Tsunade with Kurenai claiming his left side while Natsumi claimed his right side. And just like that Naruto feel asleep on two of the best pillows ever.

THE END

This was a long chapter now time for my own commercial. What I hate about SOME writers is they write two good stories and you are waiting for them to update because both stories are really good so I'm like WHAT THE FUCK how long does it take to write a story and don't worry I will have a flashback of the meeting with Tsunade and Shizune so don't worry. I really like fan fiction because I used to see Sakura as a good person but as I started reading fan fiction everything changed I can care less about her now she is just a fan-girl. But I did come up with an idea for a new and I was thinking should I make it now or wait until I finish this story to put the remainder of the time I have left in the new story and Yes Kurenai does have the Sharingan along with Natsumi and because they are demons and hanyous it will merge to their blood making them able to turn off the Sharingan that is all for this week that's all folks

NarutoxKyuubi signed out


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys but THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER and I came to a conclusion someone pointed out that my story didn't have any plot and some other and that person was right and the true is I need a beta reader someone I can trust and I was really excited and a little nervous when writing so that why my story wasn't good so I decide to rewrite my story while creating a new one so PM me you want to be my beta reader new story coming out Naruto of the Elements. Let's get the summary:

Naruto gets banished from Konoha because a mission gone wrong. Will Naruto be able to cope without Konoha or will they try everything to get him back now that his secret is out and his mask broken. But wait he still has yet to get Tsunade.

Now I want your opinion you have to choose for the final pairing in this story we already have

NarutoxKurenaixMeixFem Kyuubix?

Your choses for the final person in the harem

Yugito and Matatabi

Fu

Tsunade

Anko

Samui

Mabui

Karui

Now review this whatever this is.


End file.
